Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear
by Moonlight Shoot
Summary: When Celestia throws the powers of the Elements of Harmony against Nightmare Moon, instead imprisons her in the moon, Luna wakes up in the human world. The story will change for young Harry Potter when he meets the Night Princess. The two and their friends now embark to Hogwarts, not realizing the dangers and mysteries that await them because of a treasure falling from the moon.
1. Prolog: Star Gate

**This is not a simple remake of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, is the beginning of a new saga that may be similar in some aspects, but quite different from the original in others. Harry Potter and My Little Pony doesn't belong to me, the only character that belongs to me is Star Gate.**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

**_Prologue: Luna's Awakening_**

A ray of sunshine came through a small gap in the curtains of a room at the Leaky Cauldron, disturbing the sleep of a young girl. Her ears moved with the sound of hooting of an owl. Blue ears on her head, like some animal.

The girl opened her cyan eyes slowly, using one hand to protect them from the sunshine. She noticed the wooden roof that covered the place where she was. Confused, she finally sat down and allowed herself a look around.

She was sitting on a bed, covered with white sheets, the room was small, with the rest of the furniture made of oak and a fireplace.

On the nightstand beside the bed was perched a brown owl, but the girl ignored the animal. Where was she?

Then she was slowly remembering. Her name was Luna and she was a princess pony, co-ruler of Equestria alongside with her older sister, Celestia. She was the princess of the night, with the duty of raising the moon to bring the night.

But then there was that spirit, Nightmare, who, seeing how jealousy she was over her sister, and taking advantage of harnesses, blacks feelings and a moment of weakness to turn her into Nightmare Moon, taking control and trying to destroy Celestia that, without choice, had used the Elements of Harmony to imprisons her on the moon.

The scene around her made Luna thought that: Or her sister misjudged the power of the elements, which had got rid of Nightmare and sent herself to who knows where; Or someone interfered, causing the same effect.

The first was possible, but unlikely, because they had already used the Elements of Harmony before and knew well what they were dealing with. And the second was also possible but unlikely, because she, Celestia and Nightmare were alone during the whole battle.

The owl hooted impatiently, but Luna didn't paid attention again, her attention focused on a mirror in the room.

Moving a little further to the edge of the bed, Luna could view her reflection and had to make great effort not to scream. She wasn't a pony anymore. The new creature she had become seemed a hybrid between pony and... Human! Yeah, this was it. It was exactly what it seemed. She had read about it in one of the records of ancient portal spells created in Dragonia, although no transition between worlds had been made successfully. Until that moment.

She seemed a young human girl, but kept some pony part signs, like ears, wings, her tail and her horn. Her hair was short and light blue, like her mane in its natural form. The stranger, she still looked like herself, and it wasn't by the pony signs.

Then she was in another world, not in Equestria? What would she do now? How to get home?

Her attention turned finally to the owl now and Luna realized that it was carrying two letters. One was thick and had a wax seal, seemed important. It was addressed to Luna Stars, she assumed that was she in that place called The Leaky Cauldron, acording with the adress, room thirteen, she assumed that was where she was right now.

The letter stated that she was summoned to a school of magic, for which she certainly would not. She needed a way to return to Equestria. But if she couldn't before September 1... Schools used to have libraries, one would certainly be helpful.

The owl was still there, so she took the opportunity to send a reply, and also to test if her magic still worked there. She was happy to be able to open the drawer in the table and take parchment, pen and ink from there. She could feel her magic was weaky, but still worked.

Of course, if she doesn't got out of there would have to learn to do things without alicorn magic, but certain things she would need someone who could teach her. Someone she could trust. And she first wanted to try some spells that could maybe take her home.

When the owl had gone, Luna heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" She cried.

Using a quick illusion spell she got rid of most pony signs, although she left the ears. Now the hard part. She reached for support to get up, but fell back on the bed a few times until she could balance to remain standing on her new legs and go, a bit wobbly, to the door and open it, too with some difficulty.

* * *

It was a busy day. Get used to human ways was complicated. Luckily she was left most of the time alone and spent most of this time in her room, trying some things and waiting for the night to try to get back.

Now it was late and the sun was setting. It was strange not having to raise the moon, it was as if part of her was missing. A goal, a reason to be there.

Sitting in the window, now back to the way in which she had come, she thought of all that had happened. Discovered that out on the street and found that someone had sent to bring her there. But who could it be? No one knew her, it was as if everyone had mysteriously forgotten.

Then she remembered that there was another letter that she still had not opened. It was there where the owl had left. A dark blue envelope decorated with golden stars on the edges and written in silver ink. There was no address.

_Dear Princess Luna_

_I hope you have done this trip safely. You must be wondering how you got there and what happened to Nightmare. I am afraid, about Night, her spirit is still inside you, again asleep. As for this world... The release of the power of the Elements of Harmony in Equestria, coincided with a rare stellar event in another world, creating a dimensional vortex, with a little help from me, you were brought here. 1000 years trapped on the moon seemed a little boring, and I don't know if Nightmare would be still in control or not. I don't know how long you will have to wait in this world until be allowed to return to Equestria, but I fear that by the time difference, there will be past 1000 years. I'll be providing you with a way to communicate with me in my next letter. Until then, I hope you enjoy your stay._

_your misterious friend_

_Star Gate_

Luna looked confused letter. Who was Star Gate? Well, she understood why she was there now and understood that she couldn't return, thanks to her sister, and that the owner of that letter only wanted to help bring her there. But how does this mysterious person knew what was going on in Equestria to be able to interfere?

Well, she had much to be grateful. Celestia exaggerated that time. While Luna couldn't declare herself innocent in that story. She expected only be able to keep tabs on Nightmare, and that her sister could forgive her for Nightmare Moon and all that she had said earlier. The two had always been so close, so she started getting jealous, which aroused Nightmare, who obviously not helped at all.

But the problems would continue when she returned. And if she lost control again? And if Celestia couldn't stop her this time?

Luna didn't want to worry about that. She just wanted to go home. But it would have to wait. Meanwhile, she would learn what she could about this new world.

* * *

The next day was better for Luna. She sat at a table in the bar, which was located downstairs and was just watching the humans coming and going, how they behaved, how they did things, listening to conversations, learning things by watching.

She found out that world was divided between magical and non magical humans. Those who did magic, used a kind of wooden stick to it. It should not work very different from her horn. Basic magic.

A not very welcome news was that there she was any norma girl, not a princess on that world. She discovered this the hard way. The worst would be to avoid using your real voice and adapt to the way of speaking of the natives. Luckily the majority spoke the same language as her. And the strangest thing was that everypony seemed to pay for everything while she seemed to receive everything for free.

When she came back to her room, she found a black owl with feathers flecked with white, resting on the cabinet.

The owl flew to her shoulder, bringing another of black letters in its beak. Luna opened and read.

_Dear Princess Luna_

_How is going your adapt?_

_This is Night Wing. Is your owl now. She is able to find me wherever I am, if a letter is marked with a star stamp. There is a card inside the envelope with some, let me know when you're running out of them and I'll send more. Likewise your letters come with a seal of the moon, if the seal is different, send me back._

_The truth is that I am sending this letter to tell you that you will be getting a visit tomorrow to purchase your school supplies. I have paid for your stay in this place, inside the envelope is also the key to your safe deposit box, it's time you learn to do it by yourself. And don't worry about where the money came from, or needing to return it, I am giving you._

_your misterious friend_

_Star Gate_


	2. 1: Diagon Alley - Part 1

**Harry Potter and My Little Pony doesn't belong to me, but you already know that...**

**I thought how to port ****Luna in **this chapter, I couldn't do it the way I wanted, came out normal. The chapter also came quite close to the original, but I really don't think this part would have been much different except if I just throw a few enemies on the way, but let's take it easy for now. I had to separate the chapter, it was too much to just one.

**I didn't expected this history to be so popular, 356 views, 11 favorites, 17 follows, 2 reviews and it was just the prolog. Thaks to you all!**

**I really wanted to be with it ready early, but I was half way done when my PC erased all my work, so I stoped to do a chapter for _The Tale of Two Sisters_ to a friend before re-do it all and finish.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Harry Potter felt dizzy as he followed Hagrid to the second floor at the Leaky Cauldron. He thought about everything that had happened to him.

Just yesterday he was a normal boy, today was pretty much the most famous wizard in the world. Not that it was bad, in fact, it was wonderful! Although he didn't got used to all the commotion around him. Everyone in the bar downstairs had made an uproar to shake his hand and talk to him, was somehow scary. Hagrid almost had to drag him out from the crowd in order to get there.

"Hagrid, what we're doing up here?" He finally asked, looking curious to the two sides of the hallway full of doors.

"Well, you're not the only student that I am in charge of helping with shopping. Luna Stars came to town two days ago. Her parents were killed in an attack by Voldemort. Her sister managed to hide her and her aunt took her to lived in Romania. She sent her back in time of the school year, but she doesn't know much of our world. She is a bit different, but don't be alarmed. And be careful with questions."

Harry nodded, wondering what "different" meant in that case. Hagrid stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"I'm comming!" Luna shouted, hearing the beat. She checked herself in the mirror, had found the clothes in the room that morning, probably a gift from Star Gate. The dark blue shirt and the sides of her jeans had the symbol of a crescent moon between black clouds, just as her Cutie Mark, what led her to that conclusion. Satisfied she went to the door and opened it.

Harry looked surprised at the girl standing in the doorway. Should have roughly the same age as he and was a little taller. Her short blue hair was probably dyed, though he didn't understand why such a young girl would dye her hair. But what really startled the boy was the pair of ears that sprouted on top of her head.

Luna watched the boy in front of her for a few seconds, didn't expecting his presence, his clothes were too big for him and he had a scar on his forehead in the form of lightning. Then her attention turned to Hagrid. He was bigger than she expected, different from any human she had ever seen. He should be the visit Star Gate mentioned in her last letter.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Luna Stars?" Hagrid asked.

"Exactly. And who are you?"

"I'm Hagrid."

"And I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied, somewhat insecure.

He expected her to be like the people in the bar, but she only answered politely:

"Enchanted!"

Harry noticed that her voice sounded somewhat deep, in a solemn and a bit louder than he was used to, but also noted that she seemed insecure, confused, lost, she shifted the weight from one foot to the other and looked at him a few seconds when he extended his hand before shaking it. She didn't seemed just to not know much about the world of magic, like him, she seemed to not be familiar with the world at all.

But remembering Hagrid's warning, he held his willingness to ask, about the ears and the confusion, just smiled.

A heavy silence fell over them for a few seconds until Hagrid breaks it.

"Well, we better get going. Want to finish shopping before night, no?" Hagrid called, laughing.

The two just laughed and followed Hagrid until the courtyard, with some difficulty because of the crowd that had formed again when they tried to pass through the bar.

The two younger exchanged a confused look. There Wasn'thing there, it was a simple small, walled courtyard, with nothing more than a courtyard, why they were there?

Then Hagrid picked up his umbrella and started hitting some bricks, muttering to himsgoblin, without the two could understand.

Then, like magic, and there was no doubt that it was exactly that, an arch opened, revealing a crowed street lined with shops.

Luna laughed at Harry's amazement when crossing the arch. She herself was delighted with the place, but not so impressed. That place reminded Canterlot's Fair, with building shops instead of tents. The items were a bit exotic, ranging from cauldrons, feathers, animals, brooms and herbs, among many other things.

Harry could barely keep up with everything, completely fascinated. He had never seen anything like this before.

"Well, here we are. Gringotts, the wizarding bank!" Hagrid announced.

They were standing in front of a large white building with bronze doors. In front of these doors was...

"What is that?" Luna asked, surprised.

It was shorter than Harry and Luna and had long hands and feet. She had never seen anything like it, and judging by the look on Harry, neither he, though he seemed to see it more like a story creature than something totally new.

The truth was that Harry knew what it was, he just couldn't believe it. So it was an goblin? They seemed not friendly, although quite intelligent.

"It's an goblin." Hagrid whispered in answer to Luna. "They are very intelligent, but not so friendly."

The goblin bowed to them as they passed, Luna decided to consider Hagrid's note.

Up ahead there was a new pair of doors, silver this time, with unfriendly words.

"I told you? Only a fool would try to rob the bank." Harry remembered Hagrid.

"It don't looks so dangerous." Luna protested. "It never looks." Muttered to herself, watching the goblins working around. Has magic in the air. A different but very strong magic. "The goblins are very different where I come from."

"Really?" Hagrid asked, concerned.

"They are small and made of ice, harmless but very messy."

The three approached the counter and Luna was silent.

"Good morning." said Hagrid to a vacated goblin. "We have come to withdraw some money from Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Luna Stars' safes."

"You have the keys?"

"I have Harry's somewhere." Hagrid said and began to empty his pockets. "Found it!" He finally exclaimed, showing a little gold key. "Luna is with your key?"

Luna remembered the key that came with Star Gate's last letter, took it from her pocket and handed it to Hagrid, who handed the two keys to the goblin, who examined them carefully.

"It seems to be in order."

"And also I have a letter here from Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid said with important air, took it out of his coat pocket. "It's about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well! I'll have someone take you to the two safes. Griphook!"

The new goblin accompanied them to one of the gates that were in the lobby.

"What's You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

Luna was also curious, but she knew better not to meddle in others' private affairs.

"I can't tell you." Hagrid replied. "Top secret. Hogwarts businesses . Dumbledore entrusted to me. My job is worth more than the desire to tell you."

The door would give a narrow stone passage, lit by flaming torches, where rails were a steep descent. They boarded a trolley, Hagrid with some difficulty, and departed.

The place was a maze of tunnels, full of curves. Harry tried to memorize the way but it was impossible. Luna was more interested in the strange vehicle that carried them. Was it driven by magic? Wasn't pulled by nothing, apparently, and despite being easy to push down the slope, they had to climb up somehow, right? Hagrid seemed too quiet to be a trap, though he seemed a little sick. Harry also wondered if the trolley knew the way by itself. Griphook didn't seemed to be driving.

When they finally stopped, Hagrid was the first to jump off, rushed, followed by Harry and Griphook, Luna leaned on the edge of the vehicle to try to see the bottom, but Hagrid pulled her out, quickly.

Griphook unlocked the door to Harry's safe and green smoke escaped from there. Magic. Luna noted. The place was full of tricks. She decided it was best be aware.

Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver and heaps of bronze. Harry was breathingless. Never had anything at the Dursleys and now...

"It's all yours." Hagrid smiled.

All his! If his uncles know that they would go crazy.

Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold coins are galleons." He explained the two. "Seventeen silver Sickles to make a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts make a sicle, is pretty simple." Luna didn't thought so. He turned to Harry. "Okay, that should be enough for a couple semesters, we'll keep the rest safe for you."

The journey to Luna's, or rather, Star Gate's safe, was short. It was, if possible, more full than Harry's. Star should be someone very rich, very powerful indeed, to have brought Luna there, and possibly dangerous. Luna wasn't too sure about trusting her, but so far, she had no choice.

Hagrid also helped pile a little of money, then turned to Griphook.

"The safe seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"There's only one speed" Griphook replied, which didn't left Hagrid very satisfied.

The vault seven hundred thirteen had no lock but Griphook ran a finger through the door and it just dissolved.

"If someone who wasn't a Gringotts goblin tried the same, would be swallowed up by the door and would be trapped inside." Griphook explained when Luna approached, curious.

"How often do you come to see if anyone is there?" Harry asked.

"Once every ten years." Griphook replied with a smirk.

The vault had only one small round package. Luna felt the energy emanating from there, renewing her own energy, undoing her illusion spell, her eyes twinkled, then Hagrid put the package in his pocket and everything returned to normal. Luckily nobody noticed. Or had them? Luna had the impression that Griphook had given her an odd look, but it could have been just her imagination, because he said nothing.

Harry had long wanted to know what was that package, but felt it was best not to ask.

The trip back took not too long and soon they were back in the sunlight. Luna never imagined being so happy about it. She preferred the darkness of night, but there was a great difference between the illuminated night sky and a dark and closed cave.

"Go soon buy your uniforms." Hagrid nodded to a store: Madame Malkin - Robes for All Occasions. "I'll take a run at the Leaky Cauldron to take a tonic. Hate these Gringotts' wagons.

Harry was a bit nervous entering the store without Hagrid, but Luna was anxious and pulled him toward the store.

Madam Malkin was a short, fat and smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She asked when Harry started to speak. "I have everything here. Actually, there's another boy now setting a dress."

Behind the shop, a boy with pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch shortened his long black robes. Madame Malkin put Harry on a stool next to the other boy, put him a robe over her head and began to mark the hem at the right time, while another witch come help Luna.

"Hello." greeted the boy. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." Both confirmed.

"My father's in store next door buying my books and my mother is further looking wands." said the boy. Had a dull, slurred voice. "Then I'll take both of them to take a look at racing brooms. I don't see why the first year students may not have individual brooms. Guess I'll oblige dad to buy me one and I'll smuggle it to school on the sly." The boy reminded Harry very much of Duda. "You have brooms?" the boy asked.

"No." The two responded.

"You know play Quidditch?"

"No." they replied again, both wondering what would be this Quidditch.

"I know, my father said it will be a crime if they don't choose me to play for my house, and I have to say that I agree. Already know what house you are staying?"

"House?" Luna asked confused.

"You don't know?" The boy asked in a tone of superiority.

"She arrived from Romania two days ago." Harry defended her, the pale boy shrugged.

"Well nobody really knows until you get there, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family was there, imagine staying in Hufflepuff, I think I quit school, you don't?"

"Uh-huh." said Harry, wishing he could answer something a little more interesting.

"Wow, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the window. Hagrid was standing before it, grinning at Harry and Luna and pointing to three large ice creams to explain that he couldn't enter.

"That's Hagrid." said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Ah, heard of him. He's a kind of servant, isn't it?"

"He's the gamekeeper." Harry explained. Every second liking the boy even less. Luna's look told him, she thought the same.

"Yeah, right. I've heard he's kind of wild. Lives in a shack on the school grounds and occasionally takes a tipsy, tries to do magic, and ends up touching the bed on fire."

"I think he's brilliant." Harry replied coldly.

"Oh yeah?" the boy said with a slight sneer. "Why is he watching you two? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." The two responded dryly. They had long wanted to stretch it with this kid.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were _our _kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine." He talked to Harry and threw a dirty look at Luna. "I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said:

"That's you done, my dear."

And Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." said the drawling boy.

Luna had to stand still, the witch who took care of her clothes was having trouble pinching a hat to fit with her ears that she insisted on keeping.

"And what's that on your head?" The boy seemed to have finally noticed that little detail on the girl.

Luna struggled to ignore him, but she wanted was to throw a spell to shut him. He seemed to her like a cocky Unicorn, who felt superior to the other ponies.

"What is _your_ name?" He insisted.

But the witch was finally done and she left the store running.


	3. 2: Diagon Alley - Part 2

******And the numbers grow fast. Good update tim****ing, no? I still own nothing, but unlike some I've seen, I don't care about it at all. Happy reading!**

**Well, it seems I didn't say that to people, but the series will be seven stories like the original. The year that is Philosopher's Stone, it means this story, The Moon's Tear, will be a bit close to the original, but not totally. The Chamber of Secrets, The Order of the Phoenix and The Half-Blood Prince will be completely different stories. The Prisoner of Azkaban will be a remake of the original. Still don't know what happens there in the years of The Goblet of Fire and The Deathly Hallows, except that the latter contain a double battle, presence of Nightmare Moon and Luna's return to Equestria, where will happen the end the final battle.**

**I'm open ideas, suggestions and even OCs to help the development of the series.**

* * *

Harry was very quiet as he ate his ice cream Hagrid had brought and waited for Luna.

"What?" Hagrid asked, worried with the silence of the boy.

"Nothing." He lied, distracted.

Then Luna came out, picked up her ice cream with curiosity - Harry couldn't help but notice that she seemed to have never seen an ice cream - and soon the three were in a shop buying pens and scrolls - finally something that Luna felt familiar with, although the ink that changed color were new - when they left the store she decided to ask:

"What is Quidditch?" To her surprise, Harry did same question, at the same time.

"Damn, I keep forgetting that you two know almost nothing."

"Don't make me feel worse." Harry protested and Luna decided to tell about the boy in the clothes' shop, with a help of Harry, of course. "... And he said he should not allow people who belong to families of Muggles..." Harry continued.

"But you don't come from a family of Muggles. If he known who you are..."

_If he knew who I am and what I can do._ Luna thought. _Although I will teach a lesson to that naughty boy._

"He grew up knowing your name, if his parents are wizards. Did you see the people at the Leaky Cauldron. Anyway, what does he know this things? Some of the best wizards who ever met came from a long line of Muggles. See your your mother! Look who's her sister!"

"So what is Quidditch?" Luna insisted. She didn't wanted to get into a discussion about Harry's life.

"It's our sport. Wizarding sport. It's like soccer in the Muggle world." As if Luna knew what was soccer. "We play in the air on broomsticks and has four balls. It's kind of hard to explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Houses at school. It's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff only have assholes, but..."

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff." said Harry, depressed.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin." sentenced Hagrid, mysterious. "There's not a single one misguided witch or wizard who have not gone through Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

You-Know-Who, You-Know-What, why no one ever bothered to name things? What a wacky world full of mysteries was that? Luna thought, confused.

"Vol... Sorry... You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Many, many years ago."

They bought the textbooks to Harry and Luna in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were crammed to the rafters with books the size of paving leather bound books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk, covered books of symbols curious and a few books with nothing.

Luna thought about going back there and try to find something to help her return home. She wasn't sure if she should trust Star Gate and believe everything she said.

He remembered wrapping in Gringotts. Why had the impression that it was more important than it seemed?

They finished shopping in a calmer atmosphere.

"Well, the wands now." Hagrid finally announced. "Oh yeah, not yet bought your birthday gift, Harry."

Harry felt his face flush.

"You don't need..."

"I know I don't need. I'll tell you what, I'll buy an animal for you. It will not be a toad, toads went out of fashion for many years, everyone would laugh at you, and I don't like cats, they make me sneeze.' Ill buy you an owl. All kids want owls, they're very useful, delivery letters and everything else. As for you, Luna..."

"I have an owl. I got from my aunt when I came here." She replied, not all true, but they seemed to think Star Gate as her aunt.

Twenty minutes later they were on their way to shop for wands. Luna was a little nervous about that part. She wasn't sure how she would react with the typical magic of that world. And if what happened in the bank would be repeated, or if something worse happen?

The shop was close and ugly. Gold letters over the door peeled said"Ollivander's Wand Quality Craftsmen from 382 BC"There was a single wand over a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.  
A bell rang somewhere in the back of the store when they entered. Was minimal, empty storefront, except for a single chair tall and narrow that Hagrid sat down to wait.

"Good afternoon." said a soft voice. Harry started. Hagrid would have been too scared because he heard a loud creak and he rose rapidly from high and narrow chair, Luna didn't get to scare, but stepped back nervously. That place emanated magic in a way she had never sensed before.

There was an old man standing in front of them, large and very clear eyes shining like two moons in the gloom of the shop.

"Hello." said Harry awkwardly.

"Oh, yes." said the man. "Yes, yes. Thought I'd see you soon. Harry Potter." He noted Luna. "And what have we here?"

She had the horrible feeling that when he looked at her, he could see much more than she seemed at the time. He studied her for a moment and then exhibited a smile that only served to make her more nervous.

Mr. Ollivander turned back to Harry, come so close they were almost touching noses. Harry saw himself reflected in those eyes.

"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar taken by Harry's forehead with a white and long finger. "I regret to say I sold the wand that did it."he said softly. "Thirty -five centimeters. Ours. Powerful, very powerful wand in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out there doing..."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, he saw Hagrid.

"Hagrid! Hagrid, Hagrid! Good to see you again... Oak forty centimeters, soft middle, wasn't it?"

"It was, yes, sir."

"Good wand, that but I suppose that have halved when expelled." said Mr. Ollivander suddenly serious.

"Um... They did, is true." said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "But I still have the pieces." added excited.

"But you don't use them?" Stern asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh, no sir." Hagrid replied quickly. Harry noticed he gripped the umbrella color pink hard to answer, Luna had the impression that it was also more than it appeared. "Um..." muttered Mr. Ollivander, casting a glare Hagrid. "Well now, let's see Mr. Potter." And took a long tape measure with silver numbers pocket. "What is your wand arm?"

"Hmm... Well, I'm right-handed." Harry replied.

"Hold out your arm. Yeah." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. While the media, said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core made of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use the unicorn, phoenix tail feathers and dragon heart strings." Luna didn't like it, but chose not to say anything not to destroy your cover. "No two Ollivander wands same as no unicorns, dragons or phoenixes equal. And of course, you will never get as good with another wizard's wand results."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape, which mediates between the nostrils, was measuring herself. Mr. Ollivander walked briskly around the shelves down boxes.

"Enough." spoke Mr. Olivander, and the tape loosened and fell forming a pile on the floor. "Alright then, Mr. Potter. Try this. Beech and dragon heartstring. Twenty-three centimeters. Flexible. Catch and experience."

Harry took the wand and, feeling silly, made some movements with her, but Mr. Ollivander took it from his hand almost immediately.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Eighteen inches. Elastic Well. Experiment."

Harry tried, but barely raised his wand when, once again, Mr. Ollivander took it from his hand.

"No, no. Tome, ebony and unicorn by twenty-two centimeters, flexible. Come on, try it."

Harry experienced. And experienced. I had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting. The pile of tried wands was growing up on the high chair and narrow, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, seemed to get happier.

"Tough customer, huh? don't worry, we will find the perfect wand for you somewhere, I'm in doubt now... Yeah, why not? An unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, twenty-eight cm, good and malleable."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, lowered it by cutting the dusty air with a buzz, and a stream of red and gold sparks came out of the tip like a firework, throwing bright sparks that danced on the walls. Hagrid shouted enthusiastically and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried:

"Even Bravo, ah, very good Well, well, well... curious... very curious...!" He replaced Harry's wand in the box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..."

"I'm sorry Sir,"said Harry,"but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander stared at Harry with those clear eyes.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. From each. Happens that the phoenix whose feather is in your wand gave another feather, just one more. It's very curious that you have been destined for this wand because her sister, now her sister produced his scar."

Harry gulped.

"It had thirty-four cm. Pulls. It's really funny how these things happen. Wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-not-should-be-named performed great deeds, terrible, yes, but great."

Harry winced. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander. Paid seven Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander turned to Luna.

"Now you, my dear. Which wand arm?"

He repeated the measurements with Luna, then handed a wand to her.

"Try this. Oak and Phoenix Feather." He offered her a wand.

Luna barely caught it, an empty box nearby caught fire, causing her to immediately drop the wand over the counter.

"Absolutely not." Mr. Ollivander put out the fire by throwing water from his own wand.

Luna tried over a number of wands, each causing a minor accident, it seemed impossible to find a wand for her.

"Hmm... Interesting." Mr. Ollivander said, after another failed attempt. "Another tough customer. What will I do with you..." He thought for a minute, studying her, then seemed to make a decision. "You can follow me for a moment?"

Luna hesitated, but followed him to the back of the store. She wasn't afraid. Even if it was a trap, without other people around, to see her or with the possibility of getting hurt, she could easily face him, even if her magic wasn't at the peak of it's strength.

"You must have heard my explanation about magic nucles to young Mr. Potter." It was just a comment, but Luna nodded in response. "It seems they don't react well with your natural magic"

She stopped. He knew! How?

"I work in the field of wands for many years. I've seen many things. You have the same brightness in the eyes of a unicorn. Actually, a stronger version of this brightness. I know you was hiding something. A Transfiguration accident, I suppose. Am I right?"

Luna decided there was no point in lying. But no need to tell everything.

"No, I am like this." She undid her illusion spell, allowing him to see her how she had arrived there.

"What are you?" He asked curiously.

"An alicorn, in its closest form to you, humans. But what does all this have to do with my wand?"

"One of the common core to my magic wands come from unicorns..."

"You think that would work with the mine, is not it?" She completed.

"Normally the wand chooses the wizard, miss, but I think none of them was ready to a so special witch as you, Miss."

"Only a thread from my tail." Luna replied, firmly. "And I cut it."

"As you wish." Mr. Ollivander nodded, leading her to a small workshop in the background.

Luna carefully cut a strand from her tail and handed it to the old man. Sh imagined he couldn't do anything wrong with that.

"Can you come tomorrow to take your wand, miss?"

Luna nodded. If she was going to stay at the bar until the start of school year, it was okay to return the next day.

"Just don't promisse to arrive too early." She added. She wanted to rest a bit and she usually only slept during the day.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here when you come."

Luna was reaching to Harry and Hagrid when he called.

"One last thing! What is your name?"

"It's Luna. Luna Stars."

"Well, good night Miss. Stars. And good luck."

The last part he hadn't spoken loud enough to the Princess hear, the three were already out the door.

The sun wasn't far from seting when Luna said goodbye to Harry and Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron. She did a quick snack before going to her room.

To her surprise, when she arrived there, Night Wing had brought her another letter from Star Gate.

_Dear Princess Luna_

_How was shopping? I hope everything has gone well and that Harry hasn't given you a lot of work with questions. Forgot that he was going today with Hagrid._

_I forgot something important: If someone ask, you're my niece, your family was killed in an attack by Voldemort when you were little but your sister saved you. You lived with me in Romania and are coming to study in your parents' old school, Hogwarts. If you encounter difficulties with your appearance, it was the result of a transfiguration gone wrong, with which your sister accidentally hit you._

_I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation._

_P.S.: don't be walking around Muggle London_

Luna put the letter along with all the others and was caring for a last detail on those purchases, adjust her uniform to fit her complete hybrid form, if there was an emergency.

Don't go to the Muggle London? It was the first thing she planned for the next day, after to go see Mr. Olivander for her wand. Star Gate had no right to tell her what to do, wasn't there, and frankly, what bad could happen?

* * *

**Not quite what I planned for the final scene but I lost the original version, hopefully still have been good. Sorry if there's any grammar error, but I had some problems with my PC during correction.**


	4. 3: An Alien in London

**Well, welcome to a new chapter! And yeah, it's totally new. I still don't own HP or MLP, but I really don't care.**

**Now, replying to the guest reviews:**

**_To Guest:_ Luna is on her own in an uncognized world, with only a person who she don't trust to guide her, I think it wasn't put as a rule to her. But yeah, it just can means trouble. Let's see what will happen now...**

**_To GeekyGreakFreak:_ Abandon I never would. Take a year to update? I can't say I never did it, but not with this one. It's going also to a MLP forum and my friends there would ask me back. They did it when I got some weeks away from The Tale of Two Sisters. From one to three weeks between updates, not more than it...**

**About Harry&Luna, yeah, I already thought about it, and you aren't the first one to ask me for it, but I still need to see what I can do. Sending Luna back to Equestria turn something like this difficult. _Ddragon21_ gave me some ideas, but I'm a hard planner, I'm more the improviser kind, let's see what will happen from the fourth year and beyond. But I will, at least, have a few moments like this, I'm sure.**

**_To VONDON WILES:_ Thanks! I'm happy you like it!**

**Now, sit down and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Luna went to sleep as soon as the sun rose, woke up around two in the afternoon, ready to explore. But first she had to get her wand, at least she hoped. It was a day of bright sunshine, nothing too welcome for a walk, especially to the Princess of the Night, but the sooner she recognized the place and the sooner the better learn how to live there would be better.

A visit to Mr. Ollivander's shop was quick. He was waiting, a box on the counter. As soon as she arrived he smiled warmly and handed him his wand.

No sooner had she touched felt an energy flowing away, a link chain, something like the strange feeling of the first time she had used magic.

"Maple and alicorn core. A single wand, to a single witch. Try it."

Luna shifted her wand in the air, producing a shower of silver stars.

Five minutes later she was back to the Leaky Cauldron. She put the wand with her other school things and picked up the jacket that she had won from Star Gate. She tried for a moment to decide whether to use it with the hood to hide her ears. Put the jacket then decided it was too hot and kept it. She had no difficulties in Diagon Alley. Some looks, the boy in the store, but otherwise had no problems at all.

She left the bar without anyone noticing, or better, without Tom, or someone who maybe could stop her, noticing, why go through the Leaky Cauldron without anyone noticing it was impossible.

But she was barely out the door of the bar and noticed how that place was different from Diagon Alley. She found herself in a sea of people passing hasty to both sides of the street, a few stopped to observe the stores, some came, some went, Luna barely had time to notice that no one seemed to even notice the Leaky Cauldron there before she was caught in the midst of a strong uncontrolled jostling, away from the site.

When she finally managed to get herself free, all she heard was a loud sound and a cry of "Look out!" before someone threw her to the ground.

"What you think are you doing?" She shouted, furious, to whoever had droppedher. She couldn't turn to see, but still felt the weight of someone holding her in place.

"I'm sorry." A male voice answered, irritated and Luna felt that whoever it was had drifted enough to allow her to stand up. "But what _you_ think you're doing? Wenting out on the street like that. You could have been run over if I didn't reach you in time."

Luna stood up and turned to face the owner of the voice. A tall young man with blond hair and hazel eyes.

He stared back at her, as if he'd just notice something that he hadn't noticed before. Before Luna understood what was happening he pulled one of her ears.

"Owch! Don't do it!" She shouted angrily. But he probably wasn't even paying attention.

"It's real?!" He asked startled, before rushing out, screaming that aliens had invaded London.

Luna stood there, confused. She had no idea what were aliens. But, through the door of the bar seemed like crossing a portal to another world, where everything looked the same and different at the same time. The clothes, the shops, the behavior of the crowd, everything was different. Had those things that ran through the streets, as carriages that moved by it's own...

She didn't notice the crowd bustling around, screams and run, it was as if nothing came to her in her moment of distraction. So she got back to reality with a voice shouting:

"There she is!"

She looked back at the exact time to see a pair of men advancing towards her.

"Be careful, we don't want to scare her." One of them whispered.

"You sure it's not just a kid playing a prank? We've had other false alarms like this before." The other whispered back.

"A witness said it was real, after having saved her from being run over. She disguises herself as one of us, but we don't know what she really is."

They didn't seem to have realized that Luna watched them. Approached with caution, carrying something that Luna assumed to be a weapon from that world. She was ready to stand and fight, ruining out the rest of her spell if necessary, when she saw, in a flash, something to be fired at her, her reflexes were quick and she ran across the street.

With full awareness that they followed her, she kept running. She wasn't sure why the chase, but would take them to a place away from other people, erasing their memories and return to the Leaky Cauldron.

But plans changed when she got pulled into some bushes in the garden of a house.

"What..." She started to ask, but someone hurriedly asked her quietly. At that moment Luna heard hurried footsteps and altered voices.

"Where'd she go?"

"Teleported to her space ship, I imagine. Such aliens are very smart."

Footsteps running away, then someone called.

"Come on, this way! Before they come back."

She was pulled to the light. Her saving was no more than a little girl, around the same age she seemed to be on that world, maybe young, with long black hair and golden eyes.

"Come on!" The girl called again. "Before my parents see you."

Luna followed the girl to the back of the house. She peered through the door, seemed to get satisfied because pulled Luna inside, climbed a flight of stairs and ran to the only open door in a hallway, locking both inside and quickly shut the windows.

"You're really an alien?" She finally asked, staring at Luna with a cheerful smile.

"What is an alien?" The Princess decided to ask, since the little girl was the first person who talked to her since leaving the Leaky Cauldron.

"They comes from outside the Earth, from other planets, to be exact."

"I didn't come from another planet." Luna replied.

"I thought not. Martians are green, jupterians seem made of gelatin, The ones from Neptune looks like amphibians and the ones from Pluto are small and gray, none of them seems human and has ears like yours. And none certainly speaks our language." She said. "My name is Jacklyn Williams, what is yours?"

"Luna."

"Luna means moon in Latin. Did you come from the moon? Does the center of the moon is inhabited?"

"No, I didn't come from the moon." Luna replied, a bit more lively. "Although I wasn't very far from over there." She muttered softly, as if just realizing the words of Star Gate in her first letter.

"Another dimension perhaps?" Jacklyn suggested, running to her desk, picking up a book that was on it and started flipping through it, looking for something. "The people here aren't very friendly to visitors." She commented. "No matter if they came from another planet, another galaxy or dimension. It's said that the government holds all them in Area 51. I think half of it is a lie." Luna had no idea what the girl was talking about, but let her continue. "If you aren't an alien then what are you?"

"I'm human, like you... This here was just an... accident." She chose her words carefully. Would try to be as honest as possible without telling her exactly.

"Your family lives around here?" Jacklyn asked. Luna denied. "So how did you get here?"

"A friend sent me here. I lived with my sister after our parents died, but we had a fight and this friend thought better for me to spend some time in London."

"Alone?"

"Well, I'll go to school in a few weeks, but until then, yes, I'm alone."

"Well, you can't return to the streets or so someone will warn those guys again. They are crazy. Because I've known them since they came here at home, a neighbor thought one of my cousin's inventions was a UFO and called tham." Jacklyn opened a chest and returned with a cap. "Here. This will help. But we need a disguise for you now that they've seen you." She unlocked the door and pulled Luna with her. "Why did you and your sister fight?"

Now that Luna thought, why everything had happened?

"I think that I was jealous of her. I let the darkness take the best of me, instead of realizing what really mattered."

She then remembered the prophecy of Sapphire Sky:

_The forgotten nightmare is what you should most fear,_  
_If what truly matters you had come to forget._

Nightmare should be the forgotten nightmare. Dormant, forgotten, locked in the deepest dark of her own spirit.

_Sun and moon completing a cycle,_  
_But when the nightmare attack in a eclipse will close._

That part didn't make sense for Luna.

_Dark feelings feed the darkness,_

Dark feelings, jealousy, anger, sadness, were exactly what released Nightmare.

_And the light that lit you will become your prison,_

Because of Nightmare she was transformed into Nightmare Moon and Celestia tried to imprison her in the moon.

_At least the stars change the course of destiny_,  
_And instead bring light to your exile._

Those lines also didn't make sense, but luna imagined that referred to her being there in that world at that moment.

_But be careful with the one who shines closer_  
_Or to a sad end your destiny will work._

The star that shines closer? Luna didn't know what those last lines refer, but they were alert and that worried her.

During this brief analysis, Jacklyn had taken her to another room and turned over a chest, now returned with some clothes.

"I understand. I also have an older sister who always shines more than me with this story theater. The secret, as you pointed out and clearly didn't, is don't forget what really matters, the love you feel for each other."

Luna nodded. She should never have forgotten it, never should have allowed Nightmare take control. Would she still be able to fix what she had done?

"Better to use it. Your hair draws so much attention."

Five minutes after Luna was disguised with a blond wig and a pink-neon cap, which were opposed to her clothes, that mixed white, silver, light and dark shades of blue and black, but also drew attention from any of her clothes.

"Will it be enough?" Jacklyn asked, more to herself than to Luna. "Well, if I didn't know it's you, I wouldn't recognize you, except for the symbol on your shirt, but we can give an excuse for it. "Well, I was on my way to meet my sister at the cine, let you on your staying place on the my way. My parents will be furious if they know of course, because I'm only ten and it's not old enough to go around London alone, but worth it to help a friend."

But Luna not even heard the last part, divided between her little internal conflict and a little of curiosity.

"What is a cine?" She finally decided to ask.

"Bullshit you don't know what's a cine!" Jacklyn looked as if seeing her for the first time. As the man had looked when noticed her ears. "Cinema is the best invention of humanity! And safer too. You must come with me!"

Luna still tried to protest, but Jacklyn already pulled her back to the street. The Princess then decided it wouldn't hurt go with her. It would probably be an oportunity to learn more about this strange world, and would be able to fend for herself with no accidents as those soon.

Particularly when crossing a busy street, Luna decided that more questions wouldn't hurt anyone.

"What are these strange carriages?"

"Chariots! Where'd you come from? From the Stone Age?" Jacklyn laughed and rolled her eyes. "These are cars."

Luna understood nothing what the girl spoke.

"How it move? Magic?" She asked.

"Magic doesn't exist. Or at least that's what humans say. But I believe it's real. But no. Cars don't move with magic. I don't know how the cars move, is subject to mechanics." She shrugged. "I can't believe you've never seen a car too. What else didn't you see? Need to show you everything! First go to the cine, then I will convince my sister to let us go to the shopping, there is some very good games. You've played video game?" Luna denied. "Second best thing after the cine. And for dinner, we had pizza. Four cheeses and olives, if you don't mind, don't rely heavily on meat. I see no need to kill animals to eat."

Luna suddenly got sick with the comment and had to stop for a minute, silently thanking the information and that she had just eaten salad those two days, it was the closest she had at home.

"And we'll have ice cream for dessert!" Jacklyn continued without notice. "Isn't it wonderful? There is all day I got a friend to take to a walk."

Luna was impressed with the cine. It was like a theater, but with images and not real people. The movie we were watching was a gaggle of curious creatures called Pokémon, with powers and fought among themselves, created and controlled by humans, others were wild and had even some Pokémon able to talk!

A legend, a prophecy, myth or reality, to guide a destination. A human boy, chosen against his will, for a mission that would decide the fate of the world, gather three jewels able to placate three of the most powerful Pokémon in the world.

Despite this climate of legends and destinations that Luna felt a heavy and oddly shaped, making her think how her own destiny seemed to be controlled, the movie, as she discovered it to be called that kind of presentation, cine was just the name of the place, was really fun and she was feeling better after leaving.

Jacklyn's sister, Rebecca, then took them to this shopping where Jacklyn insisted that her sister bought a new hat for Luna and then dragged her to the playground, where she taught a new friend to play some of her favorite games.

If Luna had been delighted with the movie, it was anything compared to that. The game required the better of her reflexes and some even her intelligence and she felt a strange energy inside. It wasn't like the energy of magic, she loved that.

Nevertheless, Jacklyn said those games were very simple compared to the games she had at home and promised that if Luna stayed in the city, any day would show her one of her favorite games: Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time, meanwhile challenged her to a duel over the dance mat.

Luna didn't want to stop playing, but then she reminded herself that she was there on a mission to learn more about that world. They had time before they had to found the girls' parents for dinner, so they decided to take a walk around town and check the shop windows. Every new thing, Luna asked questions, leaving Jacklyn glad she could help, most of the time, and Rebecca intrigued by her lack of knowledge, but luckily chose not to ask.

It was late when Luna walked back alone, the city now a little calmer. It had been a fun day, but she would change everything if she could reverse what had happened in Equestria, why she was there. Outside her own selfishness, she now realized. Celestia tried to be rational and she refused to listen.

"Wish you were here, Tia." She muttered, sitting on top of the big clock that seemed to guard the city. She had passed a place where no one could see her to undo her spell, and used the clouds as a hideout to fly up there, as close to heaven as she could at that moment, hoping no one realized her there. "I'm sorry."

A single tear ran down her face and Luna didn't even bothered to stop it. How much longer that repentance would haunt her? Three days seemed too much. How much more would she have to wait?

* * *

**Improvised? Sure. It's my way of working. Just let it flow.**

**The story of the aliens? I don't know where did the idea was suddenly and may not be the last reference to it. Jacklyn? May become more important later on, maybe not. Who knows?**  
**About mention of Zelda? I had a Nintendo 64 back then (still am) and it was one of my favorite games (still is). About the movie, I don't know what year Harry Potter goes true then took 2000 (don't ask me why) I tried to find a Disney movie, but the closest I got was launched in May, so I tried some I knew launched closer and found Pokémon: the Power of One, a movie I really like, released on July 21, less than two weeks before the date of the story (August 1, because if I'm not mistaken the Niver Harry is 31 July and this chapter goes on the afternoon of the next day), anyway if I'm wrong about the year or dates the error is already done. ****Full prophecy was made in Chapter 6 (actually chapter 5, 6 because of the introduction), Legends of Equestria: The Tale of Two Sisters, that will probably be posted today too. Some lines didn't seems to work in the English verison, but I couldn't change them t fit.**

**Next chapter can take a little longer because of the hollidays week.**


	5. 4: The Shadow

**None of this belongs to me, except Jacklyn, Rebecca, Roxanne and Carla.**

**Sorry for take sooooo long to do this chapter. It was the holiday week.**

**Now on the reviews:**

******I already replied t**o _speaker of babbel_, but I needed to take a note here to everyone. The review said: _28 inches? That's not a wand, that's a fucking scepter!_** It was on the first version of the chapter, the info was deleted when I couldn't understand the error. So I got it. It's an translation error, things I had no idea it was different from Portuguese to English. I normally just look for it when it come to names, but I'll try to be more carefull. If any of you take another error, report me. Thanks!**

**_To Guest and Shadow Kitsune67: _Yeah I think I got a little over my mind on it. Let it flow... (watching Rio 2 didn't help too) Is my way to work but not the best one. I can't explain because I can't understand, but sometimes I do things without notice them and not even I can get what happened when I get control of my thoughts and work back... I like this work style, but sometimes get a little too random or confuse.**

**Thanks to you all and to qazzaqqwert and ric castle, who I have no idea if I replied or not, to VONDON WILES, and to you all you favorited or followed it.**

* * *

Different than Luna expected, the last month of vacation passed quickly. She still couldn't help but missed her sister and her world every day, but she had adapted quickly to her new life there.

Without any guide who could teach her about the magic world, she devoted some time to read her school books or even go to the bookstore. Moreover, Jacklyn and Rebecca were even willing to teach her everything, not only about the Muggle world, as wizards referred to the nonmagical world - although there was technology and, to Luna, it was just a different form of magic, because Luna didn't see another way to human to create and control lightning to do all those strange devices operate - as they also taught her about things common to both worlds, Luna was devoted mainly to learn how to do things without magic, with the justification for her friends where she was from others always did things for her, which for certain things wasn't anything from the truth, while for others, not so much.

Rebecca was acting much like Celestia in the role of "big sister", although the two were very different, which doesn't help much that Luna felt the absence from home, so she avoided to her older friend the maximum, which wasn't easy since Rebecca accompanied Jacklyn almost everywhere outside their home.

Finally the morning of September 1 arrived and Luna felt ready to face the new adventure that would be the school.

Luna looked in the mirror. She wore her white shirt, dark blue jeans and jacket, all with the moon symbol, Star Gate that sent her, a black cap that Rebecca had bought her, embroidered in the same way and black boots with silver details, Rebecca also present.

But how would she carry her trunk to the station? Magic was out of the question and there was so much things there...

She went down to the floor below and got help to carry the trunk to the outside of the bar, then she had an idea. Searched in her pockets for some rest of Muggle money that could have left of her last visit to the arcade. It seemed her lucky day, which was news to her. There were four coins. She picked one and ran to the nearest pay phone. Luckily Rebecca taught her how to use them. Were faster than use letters, but more expensive and less safe.

In ten minutes there she was on the way to the station, in the back seat of the car that Rebecca had borrowed from her parents.

Luna found a letter from Star Gate next to her stuff. Now, in the car, she opened and read it.

_Just passing to wish you good luck, Princess. I hope you make a good trip._

_P.S: One thing I forgot to tell you, its passage to platform. The wall between platforms 9 and 10, nothing but a spell of illusion. Just don't let the Muggles see you._

_P.P.S: The Director knows about you, don't trust this secret to anyone else._

_May the stars light up your way, Princess of the Night!_

Letters of Star Gate were getting weirder. Luna folded it and put it in her pocket.

Rebecca was still a novice driver. Luckily they had left early and managed to get to the station a little over time. Luna said goodbye, while Rebecca helped her put the trunk in a cart. Then she ran to the platform, trying to pass as unnoticed as possible and crossed the barrier hoping nobody would notice.

She was still not sure about trusting Star Gate, but at least she was being useful. If something bad were to happen, it was at Hogwarts she would have to be careful.

She walked down the train looking for an empty compartment but all seemed to be already occupied. Maybe she should just hit one and try to make some friends, when she found the door of one compartment open and a boy smiling at her: Harry Potter.

"I saw you coming." He commented. "I thought you'd want a quieter place to stay."

"Away from people asking questions that I might not want to answer?" She asked, laughing. "It's a great idea. Thank you."

Harry didn't move from the compartment door, giving her a brief look, then finally went in and sat down.

"You've changed." He said in explanation to his look. "Sounds more like if you belonged here than an alien planet. Wish I could say the same of me." He muttered.

"Come on, you belong here. You're a normal kid."

But at that moment they heard a voice from outside the train.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry sank into the seat, but Luna approached the window to see three boys and a girl with their mother at the station. The speaker was one of twins.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?" The mother asked.

"Harry Potter!" The twins answered.

"Okay, I take that back." Luna replied.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, please…" The girl asked.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."

"Getting attention wherever you goes." Luna said, sitting in front of Harry.

"And who spoke is the girl with the..." He hesitated for a moment.

"... Pony ears." Luna added. "Yeah, right, you got me."

"About the ears..." Harry began, not knowing if he should ask.

"My sister accidentally bewitched me. Nobody ever managed to undo it." She replied, removing her cap.

"What was she trying to do? Transform you in a pony? Is that possible?"

"Something like it. I think. Nor do I know if this is possible, but I think so."

Then the compartment door opened, revealing the younger redhead.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He asked, pointing to the seat next to Luna. "The rest of the train is full."

Harry shook his head and he sat down. He looked at Harry, then at Luna, then turned to the door, pretending he hadn't looked.

"Hi Ron!" Said three voices and the twins and another redhead girl, who had hair slightly longer than the Luna and wore an appliqué with the colors of the rainbow appeared.

"So the boys told the truth. Are you Harry Potter?" She smiled. "I'm Roxanne Dare. Those are, Fred and George. And it seems that you have met their youngest brother, Ron." She looked at Luna. "And you are?"

"Luna Stars."

"So, anyone out there brave enough to come with us?" She asked. "We go to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan brought a giant tarantula."

"I will!" Luna offered, full of curiosity. "See you later, boys."

And waving, she walked out with the triplets into the hallway.

"So where are you from, Luna?" Roxanne asked.

"Far away. I'm not sure."

"Cool. Liked the clothes. Quite style."

"Fred, George, Roxy!" A boy called, diverting their attention from Luna, before Roxanne cold say whatever she was about to say. "There you are!"

The boy was to be Lee Jordan. Luna thought. He carried a large box and several other children followed him. For them he was headed next.

"Anyone brave enough to open the box?" He asked.

"I do!" Luna offered, but other girl had done at the same time.

She was slightly older than Luna, but younger than Roxanne. She wore a black tank top with the drawing of a silver wolf howling at the moon, blue jeans and white sneakers. Her hair was red, short and rebellious and she had a white scar over her right eye.

"Two courageous girls!" Lee analyzed Luna." And a first year. What a surprise! Witch or Muggle?" He asked.

"Witch." Luna replied.

"Have you ever seen a giant tarantula, Luna?" Fred, or maybe it was George, Luna couldn't recognize them, asked.

"No. But I've seen much scarier things." She thought she had no problem admitting.

"Well, one more for Carla's club." The other twin laughed.

"What kind of things?" The girl, who Luna supposed to be Carla, asked.

"Trolls and Goblins of ice, Snow Spirits, a Manticore; spectres of Nightmares..." She shrugged.

"Giant tarantulas should be a breeze for you then." Carla opened the box and a black, large and hairy spider came out. Most on the wagon shouted and ran, climbed other banks, frightened.

Luna was calm and didn't move when the spider moved toward her. Then it was as if everything froze and darkened, the spider seemed to grow the height of the car, glowing red eyes and fangs gleaming silver menacingly.

_She smells the darkness in you. It's not real, but a false step and it can be._ Said a voice in the air.

In a flash everything was back to normal and Luna found herself lying on the ground, the spider moving up to her, but Carla jumped in front of her and... growled at the spider?

The spider returned to the box, which Lee Jordan quickly closed while Carla left the wagon. She looked strange.

"What happened?" Luna asked. Only she, the twins, Roxanne and Lee remained on the wagon.

"I don't know." Said in the four unisom.

"In a moment everything was normal, the next Carla was preventing the spider to bite you." One of the twins said.

"Everything was strange and I heard a voice..." Luna said.

"I don't know, but it's better you return to your car." Roxanne replied.

* * *

**Well, I'd put the whole trip in this chapter, but it was getting a bit long, so I cut in two, there was a bit short, but I had to choose. I ****don't know where Roxanne came. Everything was going normal until, well, the encounter with Lee. One of the things I like most about my way of writing is the way I surprise myself. Also don't know where it came from the scene of the spider, but I definitely enjoyed it.**

**Well, that was delayed because of the holiday. I didn't work on Thursday night, worked slightly on Friday, my mind wasn't well on Saturday and to help my little brother got sick. Even more so redid the beginning about four times, twice when entering the station and three more departures to the scene of the tarantula. A chapter was a bit tricky, I hope you got well. That's why I chose the shorter version, the next chapter is in correctin phase and it's longer than any other.**


	6. 5: Moon Princess

**_To GeekyGreakFreak_: Long history... **

**It was already late in the night when I read and it messed with my head a little, I took a long time to sleep but it soon happened.**

**The day before I read the history once more, this time watching the videos, but how it was morning, it didn't disturbed me so much, but while watching I worte a new part to one of my histories, Curse in the Arcade. Nothing unusual happened'till night, when I couldn't sleep and was just hearing music when I heard the sinister Skull Kid's laugh. I quickly turned the cellphone off and went to sleep.**  
**I checked it up in the next morning to see what exactly what was about, it got stranger, with a sinister music and painfull cries. Curiously I wrote a new part of the history based on that.**

**And the worst was, how more I heard it, my headach would growing bigger, but I just couldn't took off the phones or turn of the tune untill I had to let home to take my brother at school.**

**Strangely, a few days before I had said my brother I was going to play Majora's Mask again, but after that thing appearing in my cellphone I was too scared to do it. The first thing I did after went back home was take off my cellphone's memory card, I was afraid of it. Just after it I thought I should had just deleted the archive.**  
**That night I wasn't sleeping too, I see shadows everywhere. When I finally slept I had a strange dream where a mysterious boy was even watching on a corn.**  
**First thing I tried next morning was take ride of the strange archive that appeared on my cellphone, but everytime I tried to delete it an error appeared.**

**I took days trying to get rid of it, and all this days my dreams were followed by that strange boy. Untill the most scarying thing happened, an old uncle of mine death. I was feeling too bad after the funeral that the first thing I did was run to watch WiR, that night the boy had disappeared and the archive in my cellphone too and it never happened again, but I took months without play Majora's Mask again.**

**I didn't remembered half of it, but so I found out I had it saved on an archive. Can have grammar errors on the history because it's an old archive.**

**I still own nothing, just the new scenes and characters. I was going to put it ON tomorrow but changed my mind, so here it is! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

They were silent on the way back. Luna didn't want to go into details of what happened and Roxanne appeared a bit shaken. They finally stopped in front of the wagon where Harry and Ron were.

"Well, see you around, Luna!" Roxanne said, turning away.

"Goodbye!" Luna nodded, then went into the compartment and flopped down on a set, right where Harry was.

"Watch out, Luna!" He protested, she immediately jumped up.

"Oops sorry, Harry. Didn't see you."

He moved to the next seat and motioned for her to sit down, while Ron held a laugh.

"Problems with my brothers?" He finally asked.

"No. Your brothers are cool. Except things didn't go exactly well there. But it's fine now and no one got hurt, don't worry." She thought it best not to tell them about the voice, the shadows and the giant spider. Wasn't time to it. If she would ever tell, Luna didn't know, but not now.

At this moment the conversation was cut off when the compartment door opened and a woman there smiled at them.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" She asked.

Harry and Luna hadn't had breakfast. Harry because his uncles... Well, there wasn't anything to talk about. As for Luna, she had awaken somewhat at the last minute. She hadn't had time for breakfast. Apart from that, reviewing the basket, they were curious about the new types of candy they found.

Brought a good amount to the compartment, that not fit in the only empty seat left to them, but none of them really cared.

"Hungry, are you?" Ron commented.

"Starving." The two admitted at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.

Ron pulled out a lumpy package and opened it. There were four sandwiches inside. He opened one and said:

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef..."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on..."

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us"

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with

For Harry, it was a great feeling, sitting there with Ron, end all pies and cakes Harry and Luna had bought. For Luna, it was a strange feeling. They reminded her of Flame Storm and Ice Light, the only friends she ever had, besides her sister. She felt she could trust them. Felt a certain familiarity.

"What's that?" Harry asked Ron, showing a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"They're not really frogs, are they?" Luna asked. Both starting to think that nothing would surprise them.

"No. But see what the figurine is missing me Agrippa."

"What?"

"Of course you don't know, chocolate frogs have figurines inside, you know, to collect, famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry opened the chocolate frog and pulled the figurine. It was the face of a man. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, flowing silver hair, beard and mustache. Under the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore! Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa." Luna threw one to him, also examining the card. "Thanks."

Harry turned the back of the figurine and read:

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_ CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS _

_ Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for _  
_his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of _  
_dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor _  
_Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Harry turned back the card and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect it to stay there all day. Later he returns. No, drew Morgana again and I've got about six... You want? Can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of chocolate frogs that remained closed.

"Help yourself." Harry said.

"You know, where I come from, po... I mean, people are stuck in the photos." Luna commented casually.

"They are?! You mean they don't move?" Ron looked surprised. "What a strange thing!"

Harry stared as Dumbledore returned to the figurine and gave him a smile. Ron and Luna were more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and wizards, but Harry couldn't get his eyes off of them. Luna usually looked at the inscriptions on the verses and let the cards aside or handed them to Harry. She didn't mind collecting toys, just the information.

Finally Harry took eyes from the figurines to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You'll have to take care of those around." Ron warned. "When they say every flavor they mean ALL FLAVORS. Know, all common flavors like chocolate, mint and orange, but also spinach, liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once." Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh! See? Sprouts."

They enjoyed eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine and came to muster the courage to bite the tip of a bullet through gray cumshot that Ron wouldn't start, and it was pepper. Luna on the other side made a mental note to avoid them and continued with the rest of the candy.

They heard a knock at the compartment door and a boy came in. Seemed cranky.

"Sorry, but you saw a frog?"

When the three shook their heads, he wept.

"I lost it! He's always running away from me!"

"He'll turn up."Harry comforted.

"Yes." said the unfortunate boy. "Well, if you see him…"

"Want help finding?" Luna offered.

"Don't need to bother. Just..."

"It's no bother." She smiled.

The boy smiled gratefully in response.

"Thank you." He muttered, then left.

Luna left after him. After eating so much, she really needed to stretch her legs. But hardly closed the door behind her, she felt a pair of strong hands pulling her into another compartment.

Her kidnapper was none other than Carla. The red-haired girl who had saved her from the tarantula.

"You has an unusual smell..." She whispered, then looked at the symbol on Luna's shirt." ... Moon Princess."

Luna looked at her like she was crazy. Moon Princess? And what about the strange smell?

Before she could react, Carla took her hat.

"Interesting..." She mumbled, looking curiously at Luna. "It's you I'm sure!"

"I what?" Luna asked, confused.

"The girl from the moon. She told me about you. Said you was the only one who could save me. But you can't. Not yet. I've got something for you, but not yet. You has a long road ahead, Moon Princess. But she sent me give you a warning: Beware the closer star!"

That warning again. Beware the star who shines closer, was part of her prophecy.

"Who is she?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. I see her during the full moon, but only as a glow in the sky. By the way, my name is Carla Jackson. See you around, Princess."

And with that she left. Without understanding, Luna decided it was best to get back to where her friends were. She just opened the door and went in, but before she could close it, the boy who lost his frog had returned, this time accompanied by a girl, who oddly enough was already wearing her school uniform.

"Nobody saw a frog? Neville lost his."

She had a bossy tone of voice, brown hair very full and quite large front teeth.

"I told him we haven't seen the frog." said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, staring at the wand in his hand, Luna also noted, and whatever she was saying about frog was momentarily forgotten.

"Are you doing magic? I want to see it."

The girl sat down. Ron looked puzzled.

"Um... Okay." He cleared his throat. ""Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers went gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that this spell is right?" asked the girl. "Well, it isn't very good, right? I tried a few simple spells just for practice and they all worked out. Nobody in my family is a wizard or witch, it was a huge surprise when I received the letter, but I was so pleased, of course, I mean, is the best school of witchcraft, I'm told. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and who are you?"

She said all this very quickly.

Harry looked at Ron, then to Luna and felt a great relief to see the startled face of his friend, he hadn't learned all the books either. But Luna's glare at Hermione was strange, as if she knew something and was holding on to don't say.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Luna Stars."

"Harry Potter."

"Really? I've heard of you, of course. I have all the recommended books, and you are in _History of Modern Magic_ and _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" Harry marveled feeling confused. But Hermione didn't hear him. Had turned to Luna.

"And you're the girl that was almost attacked by a giant tarantula earlier today. Frankly, the kid who brought this thing should be expelled!" Luna got a little red, but it was hard to tell whether by shame or anger by the tone of the girl's comment. "You know what house you will be? I was asking and hopefully be in Gryffindor, it seems to be the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was there, but I suppose Ravenclaw isn't too bad... Anyway, I'd better go look for Neville's frog. And you better be exchanged, you know, we'll be here soon."

And she left, taking the boy with no frog.

"Whatever my house, I hope she's not there." Commented Ron and threw his wand back in the suitcase. "Stupid pell. George was the one who taught me, I bet he knew that didn't work."

"What house are your brothers?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor." The sorrow seemed to be taking over from him again. "Mom and Dad were there too. I don't know what they'll sayif I'm not. I think Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"It's the house where Vol... I mean You-Know-Who was?"

"It is." And he sank back in his seat, looking depressed. "What was your family house?" He asked Luna.

"I don't know." She murmured.

"You came back fast. Gave up from the frog? "Ron tried to change the subject.

"I was abducted on the way." She thought it wouldn't hurt to tell them about Carla and what happened.

"Sinister girl." Ron muttered. "Dad told me about her family. Witch mother, Muggle father, a twin brother and an older sister studying off the country. She grew up as a witch, but has a passion for Muggle things. Was she who gave that colorful thing Roxanne uses in her hair. She speaks strange things and is in the second year in Gryffindor."

Ron knew enough about her. Luna couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be friends with the twins and Roxanne. Maybe she would ask them more later. Carla seemed to be important.

"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Harry asked after a while in silence. He was wondering what a wizard did after I finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing a service to Gringotts. Did you know what happened to Gringotts? Daily Prophet only talks about it, but I think living with Muggles you don't receive the newspaper. Ones guys tried to steal a maximum security safe."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Really? And what happened to them?"

"Nothing. It's why it is such an important news. They weren't caught. Daddy said it must have been a powerfull dark wizard to deceive Gringotts, but they didn't take anything, that's what's weird. Clearly worldwide is terrified when such a thing happens because You-Know-Who can be behind the thing."

Harry passed on the news mentally. Was beginning to feel a shiver of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He assumed that this was part of the entry into the world of magic, but it had been much more comfortable saying Voldemort without worry.

"What's your Quidditch team?" asked Ron.

"Hmm... I don't know any." Harry confessed.

"What?" Ron looked amazed. "Oh, wait there, is the best game in the world"and left explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, described the famous games that off with the brothers and the broom that I would buy if he had money.

He was showing Harry and Luna the qualities of the game when the compartment door opened again, but it wasn't Neville, the boy without frog, or Hermione Granger.

Three boys entered, and Harry and Luna recognized the middle one at the time: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robes store. He looked at Harry with a lot more interest than revealed in Diagon Alley.

"Really?" asked "They're saying in the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. Then are you?"

"I am." Harry replied. So looked the other boys. Both were strong and looked very bad. Postings side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this one is Goyle." presented the pale boy carelessly, noticing the interest of Harry "And my name is Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed slightly, which could be hiding a giggle. Malfoy looked at him.

"You think my name funny, is it? No need to ask who you are. My father told me that the Weasley family all have red hair and freckles and more children than they can sustain." He turned to Harry "You will not take time to discover that some wizarding families are much better than others, Harry. You will not want to make friends with the bad kind. And I can help you do that."

He held out his hand to Harry to shake, but Harry didn't.

"I know which is the bad kind myself, thank you." he said coldly.

Draco wasn't red but a slight pinkish colored his pale face.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and..." He glanced at Luna, "well, it'll rub off on you."

The three stood up. Ron's face was as red as his hair, Luna's look was threatening.

"Say that again."

"Ah, you will fight with us, will you?" Draco sneered.

"Unless you leave now." said Harry with a greater courage than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were much bigger than him or Ron. Luna has to sit back, so none of the boys noticed her now and took off her cap. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"But we aren't willing to leave, are we, boys? We already ate all our food and it seems that you still have something."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron. Ron leapt forward, but before he'd somuch as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Instead of a frog, a hairy spider came out. Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung the spider round and round, howling, and when the spider finally dropped and knocked on the window, the three disappeared at the same time. Maybe they thought there were more spiders hidden in candy, or maybe they heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger entered.

"What happened?" she asked, seeing the candy scattered on the ground and the face of Ron, who looked certain to pass out any minute.

The boys looked at where the spider had fallen, but she wasn't there and Luna was definitely laughing, although she made a great effort to control herself. Harry looked around the compartment, and when no signal found the spider, Ron seemed relieved enough to ask:

"You knew Draco Malfoy?"

The question was addressed to Harry, but Luna told their meeting in Diagon Alley, it would help her to be distracted.

"I've heard of his family." said Ron gloomy, making Luna wonder if he had heard of everyone's family. This was the second he admitted knowing. "They were the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they had been bewitched. Daddy doesn't believe it. Said that Draco's father didn't need an excuse to flock to the side of Darkness." He turned to Hermione. "Anything we can do for you?"

She was with a shocked expression on her face. Luna was still without her hat and Hermione had seen her ears.

"What's that on your head?" She asked.

"Accident. But what you really wanted?" Luna insisted, puting back her cap.

"You better hurry up and exchange clothes. I just go out front to ask the driver and he told me we're almost there. You were fighting? You'll get in trouble even before we get there!"

"We weren't fighting!" said Ron, making angry face. "Do you mind leaving so we can change?"

"Okay. I just came here because people in other booths are behaving like children, running through the halls." Hermione said in a tearful voice. "And you're the dirty nose, you know?"

She leave and Luna followed.

"What kind of accident that causes someone to end up like this?" Hermione insisted. "Transfiguration, perhaps? But then why..." She didn't finish, turned to face Luna, only to find that she was already in her uniform. How did that so fast?

Someone bumped into her, distracting her for a moment, when she turned back, Luna wasn't there.

Luna sighed relieved to get rid of Hermione. The spell had been risky, the exchange one, and more over the teleport, but she just didn't understand well with those robes and Hermione was really bothering her.

Finally a voice echoed through the train.

"We arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your things on the train, it will be taken to school."

Soon Ron and Harry joined her. Luna smiled.

"Well, let's go." She said, smiling brightly. Many mysteries to solve, was exactly the kind of adventure that she liked.

* * *

**Flame Storm and ****Ice ****Light **are characters Legends of Equestria: The Tale of Two Sisters. The prophecy allowed me to create two sequels in alternative **timelines**, one that joins the The Candy Kingdom and so the series, and the second by this fic.


	7. 6: The Sorting

**None of this belongs to me, only a few characters and scenes.**

**I'll begin not to care much for the size of the chapters. Up to 5000 words is still a chapter over it I'll split them.**

**_To GeekyGreakFreak_: For now I plan to have all four of them, but let's see how it will flow. I can surprise even myself sometimes.**

**I'm a little imprevisible, so I'll do something better. To everyone who's reading this, what do you think? The Golden Trio should turn the Golden Four (Magic Four or whatever the new name would be) or should Luna replace Hermione? Tell me your ideas about it.**

_**To VONDON**_** WILES: Yeah, I think it will be fun, yet dangerous and mysterious. I'm really glad you like it!**

**And thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! :) Here next chapter to all you!**

******One thing I noticed while writing today, a little of similarities between Hermione and Twilight, and Roxanne and Rainbow... It can be used in future, or maybe just remembered when she get back, same as Harry and Ron having similarities with Flame and Ice. I dunno. Let's fate, or my dear readers, decide.**

**I would love to have finished it early, but a friend asked me a chapter of The Tale of Two Sisters and I had to finish it, so I had to get a sorting to Rita Jewel and Alice Jones, because they can be or not important in the future, plus I was reading Heros of Olympus (I just know the series in Portuguese, so not sure if it's the right name), so I had problems with the sorting hat scene, so I had a few Internet problems and passed a time playing Pokémon instead translating it and I got a little late with the work, sorry!**

**One more thing: Any idea where Luna should stay during the breaks? I already thought some, the ones that sounded right to me are: In the Leaky Cauldron, same as she stayed before school; with Jacklyn and Rebecca's family; or with the Weasley. I would love to read your ideas about it too.**

* * *

"So ready to the sorting?" Asked a voice behind them, then the three turned back to see Carla, she came over and put an arm around the shoulders of Luna and Ron. "I was terrified in mine. No. Lie. I wasn't. Guess I have no fear of anything other than myself since I was four, but now I am afraid of her too. But that's not the case. Seriously, I was somewhat nervous about the Sorting, but everything went well. Good luck to you." And with that she walked away.

"Like I said, crazy. She scares me and I don't understand a word she speaks, but she's really nice." Ron laughed and turned to Luna." You're cool too, but sometimes you also scares me, Luna. You have pony like ears, a strange passion for the night and fight giant tarantulas. You two are so similar."

Luna analyzed them for a moment. Harry was like a noble Unicorn that had grown with away from magic. Or maybe a young Alicorn the same conditions. Ron was more like an Earth Pony, not the bravest of them, but with a strong heart. Carla was difficult to define, as Pegasus or Unicorn, so maybe she was more of a rebellious and mysterious Alicorn. The Weasley twins and Roxanne were a trio of mischievous Pegasus. Hermione was more like a smart Unicorn. And Neville... Well, he was hard to tell.

"Firs' years!" They heard Hagrid call. "Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry? Luna?" Luna nodded and Harry smiled at Hagrid. "C'mon, follow me" Hagrid called. "any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Luna told about forty children, including them, gathering around Hagrid while the other followed by another way.

To slips and stumbles, cold and probably hungry, they followed Hagrid down a steep and a narrow path.

Luna wasn't liking the cold and cloudy weather. She could do something about it, if she could use her usual magic.

Not that the cold bother her, but reminded her of her old house, in particular a certain snowstorm and a prophecy... She didn't like those memories. Promises made between her and her sister, all broken. Her sister had failed to protect her and she failed to stand beside the Celestia.

"You'll have the first view of Hogwarts in a second." Hagrid yelled, pulling her from her thoughts. "Just after that curve."

The narrow path opened suddenly to the edge of a big dark lake. Perched high on a cliff on the opposite bank, the windows gleaming in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many towers.

The vision had two opposite effects on Luna. The first was the same feeling of familiarity she felt being with Harry and Ron, Harry in particular, probabily because he reminded her more of Flame, the first and closest of her two friends. The other feeling was the strongest desire to return to her own castle, her home, in Equestria.

One on each side, the boys seemed to notice as Ron put his hand on her shoulder and Harry held her hand. She offered a weak smile at them and together the three went their way.

"Only four each boat!" Hagrid yelled, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron and Luna were followed up to a boat by a blonde girl whose bangs almost hid her face, but they could see that she had fair skin and light blue eyes. When Luna asked her name she seemed to respond, but no sound, and the Princess decided not to insist.

The lake was smooth as glass. All were silent, eyes on the castle, either watching the lake curiously. Luna's attention was drawn to the reflections of the few stars who appeared among the clouds. It was beautiful and made Luna feel more at ease. That drew her gaze to sky and she only returned back to reality as Hagrid knocked on the door of the castle.

That place really remember the castle from her parents and Luna imagined doors shining, opening and her sister coming to receive her, even knowing it wouldn't happen.

Who received them, in fact, was a tall witch with black hair and emerald green robes. Looking at her, Luna knew immediately that she had a certain authority there. Would have guessed that she was the headmaster, if she didn't know about Dumbledore.

"Students of the first year, Professor McGonagall!" Hagrid told them.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Her tone suggested Luna that she was a good person, but with who you shouldn't mess up. Immediately she thought of Jasmine FoxSparkle, leader of a caravan of migrant deer she had met once.

She pulled the door wide. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to see. All this meant that the place resembled Luna even more of her home, but she can't help thinking that would miss a bit of Muggle technology.

They followed Professor McGonagall into an empty room, next to where it should be the main hall, the sound coming from inside sounded like it was full. A hall full of students and teachers probably, waiting for them for some reason. The room seemed rather small for many children, but still could fit them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

By the twins' reputation, should really be a joke. But a test? Luna was alarmed. She couldn't do any magic with a wand, would have to resort to her natural magic, which would spoil her whole disguise and she didn't want to see the others' reaction, especially some like Malfoy and Hermione.

So she realized she wasn't the only one nervous. In fact, all the others seemed terrified. Even Hermione, who was one of smarter on the train, seemed to pass all the spells she knew, nervously.

So screams on the back got her attention in time to see at least twenty pearly people float by the wall. Ghosts. Luna remembered to have heard stories about ghosts, but her mother said they were just pony tales. Rebecca told her the same thing after watching one of her favorite movies. Apparently it was reality to wizards.

Then the doors opened and Professor McGonagall came back.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line and follow me."

Luna took her usual place between Harry and Ron and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through the pair of double doors, Luna had noticed before, into the Great Hall.

The place was lit by thousands of floating candles, had four long tables and a somewhat smaller at the bottom, with the big four occupied by the remaining students and the smaller occupied by Professors. All the tables were set with golden plates and cutlery. It seemed like a long banquet would follow the Sorting. That was good, because she was hungry.

She stared at the ceiling, but instead the ceiling she saw the night sky. The clouds had gone, replaced by a speckled black blanket of stars, giving Luna a sense of security.

"It's bewitched to reflect the sky outside." She heard Hermine whispering.

Luna smiled, satisfied that it was just an illusion and really had a roof there. She wouldn't want to be eating dinner there if it rained.

When she looked again, there was a stool, and a wizard's hat on it. Luna looked confused but her confusion gave way to surprise when a tear in hat opened and it began to sing.

She was waiting everything after the chocolate frogs, but looked speaker objects were a new strange thing.

The entire hall burst into applause as the hat finished, making Luna cover her ears. When she ventured to hear Professor McGonagall called a long list of names. In turn, each child was called up to her, sat on the stool and put on the hat. After a certain time, sometimes almost immediately, sometimes quite lengthy, the Hat announced the name of one of the four houses and the student would sit at the table of their House.

She barely noticed the names passed her like a whirlwind, but her mind stopped as Hermione Granger was called and sorted to Gryffindor. Behind her, Luna heard Ron moan, nothing satisfied. It was clear he had a problem with Hermione.

She noticed a few children. One of them, Rita Jewel, who despite being selected to Slytherin, didn't seemed to fit there, and besides, caught the attention of Luna by her earrings. Something in those sapphire stones attracted Luna, she didn't know why.

She stopped again when Neville Longbottom, the boy who lost his frog, was called because he took a tumble and was what got more time waiting for the decision of the hat, but ended up in Gryffindor too.

She gulped when Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. She thought it would be the last place where she could go, but then wondered how the hat would sort students. Wondered if and how the asleep spirit of Nightmare could interfere in her fate. How much it would she be for the first time, judged by the incident that brought her here. Was it possible that he knew?

_There is darkness in all the light, you control both._ She heard Sapphire Sky saying. _Decide what's stronger in your heart. The light of the moon and the stars or the darkness of night without them?_

Luna thought she knew the answer, but after waking up there, she had asked several times if she really was right.

She was brought back to reality when Harry was called. The entire room seemed to shake. She had almost forgotten, Harry was famous and she didn't know why. Like her sister, he attracted attention wherever he went. But all this attention seemed to make Harry nervous.

Not that he shouldn't be. She received a little less attention and was somewhat nervous after the men had chased her in London.

Harry took a little there, although not as much as Neville or Hermione. Seemed to discuss something with the hat, looked nervous, but in the end he was sorted into Gryffindor, which seemed to leave him relieved and the others satisfied.

It was close now. She felt her excitement grow and fear too. If she sits on that stool would be too late for her to try to return home by... She wasn't sure how long. But another part of her mind told her it would be better to have that time away to think, learn, make friends...

This was bad. No. Making friends was good, but not when she, in the end, would have to let them if she wanted to go home. But if Star Gate was telling the truth and she couldn't return for a while, she couldn't spend this time alone. Right?

Luna's mind was confused, but she had no more time. Her name was called and she walked to the bench, followed by the sound of hundreds of students whispering around her, but she didn't care. She sat down, her head held high and a serious expression, and waited for her fate was decided.

"What have we here?" Said a low voice, that seemed to be in her mind, but before she could worry, Luna noticed it was coming from the hat. "Long time I haven't seen one of you."

"One of us?" She asked confused.

"Not only one sent by the stars... We normally have one every seven years, but you aren't the first human pony who comes here."

Luna swallowed. He knew!

"What happened to her?"

"It's not my job to tell you stories, Princess. Just put you in a way... Now let's see... Courageous, I see. A noble heart. A certain desire for knowledge. A goal to achieve and... that's interesting..." Luna closed her eyes impatiently awaiting for the final judgment. "Gryffindor!" The hat announced to the entire room.

Luna sighed in relief and smiled. Shee put his the on the stool and ran to sit at Harry's side. The two exchanged a smile, but Luna's attention turned to the Sorting when the next student was called out. Francine Swan, the shy girl of the boat. But what caught her attention was a glow coming from the girl's hand.

A bracelet, perhaps, but there was that strange feeling... Luna decided to ignore it when the girl was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Another girl was sorted into Ravenclaw, then there was Ron, who joined them.

The dining was fun. Between conversation and laughter. Luna tried more to hear than talk, but Harry, Ron, the Weasley Twins and Roxanne insisted on pulling her into the conversation, although they didn't make many bad questions.

She couldn't help but notice that Carla sat alone and quiet on the end of the table.

Facing her, another girl appeared in the same situation, although for the latter, Luna imagined by her expression that should be missing home. It was strange. Most didn't seem to care that they would be there all year.

A shooting star crossed the enchanted ceiling of the hall. Luna let out an annoyed sigh, until she felt Harry hold her hand under the table, in a comforting gesture. She gave him a weak smile and mumbled an inaudible thanks. Wouldn't be easy to survive there, but she was determined to understand what the hat had began to tell her.

It seemed the more time she spent there, the more mysteries and fewer answers she got. But she wouldn't give up. And had her friends with her. Nothing would go wrong.

But she had said the same thing when she and Celestia had to face Nightmare. And definitely, things had gone wrong.


	8. 7: An Unlucky Day

**None of this belongs to me, only a few characters and scenes.**

**_To GeekyGreakFreak_: Oh, I already read the PJO series long time ago, just never in English, so I sometimes get confuse with how some names and terms are in English. And really, a mention to Wreck-It Ralph looks like some of my improvised ideas, I don't know why I didn't thought about it, it's so perfecet! Thanks to you for the help!**

* * *

But Luna wasn't sure it would be all right when she forced herself to get up in the morning. She wasn't used to sleeping at night and spend the day awake. She managed to sleep for about three in the morning, it was still too early to get up. Yet she forced herself to take a bath to ward off sleep. When she returned, the other girls were already all awake, preparing for the first day of class. They were too occupied to notice when Luna came down to the common room. The place was also quite busy, but she wasn't so lucky. Their eyes fell on her and whispers followed. She was about to leave when Carla approached.

"Hey, Luna!" The redhead called. "Did you sleep well?"

"Little, but well." She nodded. "And you?"

"Not very well. Nightmares. Hate it."

"You have no idea." Luna muttered, turning away.

"You're going down to breakfast?" Carla asked.

"Well, since I'm awake..."

"I like to go there early on the first day of school, you know. Better prepare for classes. It's strange to think that it's my second first day of school." They both laughed, Carla glanced at the stairs to the boys' dormitory." Did your friends already get down or will go down soon? Well, no matter. We'll wait them down there. If you want to come with me, of course."

Luna glanced at the stairs and thought for a minute, then decided to follow Carla. She was right. Wait for them at the hall.

"And your friends?" Luna asked as they left through the portrait hole.

"I passed in Roxy's dorm and she was still asleep. Regarding boys, same as your friends. If they aren't there, we wait for them. You know, I feel a little jealous. Never had friends from my own year before. after a year studying in the same room is that I started talking to a girl, Alice Jones. I feel sorry for her. Throughout the year here, away from the family, which has always been a very united..." Her voice was dying.

"You misses your siblings too, didn't you?" Luna asked.

"Who told you I have any siblings? You read minds?"

Luna laughed.

"No. Ron told me that you have two siblings who are studying abroad."

"He's right. My twin studies in Brazil and my older sister in France. Our parents died a few months after I was born, a terrible accident. But my adoptive parents are cool. They welcomed me after the accident." She sighed, a clear gesture that didn't want to talk about it. Luna understood that it must be painful for her to remember the death of her parents and whatever the type of accident was. It was difficult for Luna also remember the death of her parents. "But what about you? Your family?"

"My parents also died, but it wasn't quite an accident. I also have an older sister that isn't here. We had a fight and I was sent here."

"I'm sorry." Carla didn't ask for details. "I dare ask, what about the ears?"

"I thought you knew!" Luna was surprised. It was what she thought after the strange conversation on the train.

"No. I knew them because she told me, the pony girl. But I dunno why, or why she calls you a Moon Princess."

"Who knows... She's the same that is watching me..." Luna suggested. Just think that the person who spoke with Carla could be Star Gate.

"Who knows." Carla shrugged. "So, you think you're ready for class?" She changed the subject.

"I don't know. I read the books before I came, but I don't remember much. I had much to think about in this month and I still have things to worry about. I don't trust in my guide, and I heard some things..." She paused.

"Join the club." Carla laughed. "But you have Harry and Ron to trust, you will be fine."

"I hope so."

They didn't talk about any particular thing after it, preferring to talk about school.

They spoke of teachers and had finished breakfast when Harry and Ron finally arrived, but at first they didn't even notice.

"You'd better be careful with Professor Snape." Carla warned. "Professor McGonagall can be severe, but she's fair. Snape, on the other hand, always favors the Slytherins. I think he hates all the other students."

"Some say it's because he wants the post of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron joined the conversation.

"Last year we had a teacher, her name was Selena. She disappeared. This year we have Quirrell. Lets see if he will be a good teacher, but seems afraid of his own shadow."

Harry remembered the encounter with Quirrell in the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid had said that he had had problems with monsters.

"Where were you?" Luna asked, changing the subject.

"Lost." Harry muttered, embarrassed.

"I should had waited for you." Luna replied.

Professor McGonagall began delivering the schedules of classes.

"Uh, cool! Your first class is Charms!" Carla said, taking a look on Luna's. "I wanted to be so lucky. I have double Potion class early on the first day of school." She sighed. "Well, I better go pack my things for the classes. See you later!"

With that she left the hall.

Go to the classroom wasn't easy. They lost several times, one of them they were caught by Filch in the forbidden corridor. He didn't believe the three were lost.

Not only that they don't know the castle, people coming and going through the corridor, pointing and making comments to Harry didn't help them to concentrate. Peeves didn't help anything. He had the favor of pointing the wrong direction, locked doors, fake stairs, and throwing papers on people, pull rugs, among other things.

They arrived late in the first Transfiguration class, which did leave a very unhappy Professor McGonagall.

Things got worse during class. Professor McGonagall give a match each, so they tried to turn it into a needle. Even Luna wasn't having success, as she was determined not to use the help of her Alicorn magic. Not that it was possible. She had discovered that trying to bewitch objects gave them a blue aura, as did her own magic. This didn't happen with the other, which made her wonder if it was her personal connection with the wand.

To make matters worse, Hermione sat beside her, looking at her curiously.

Then Hermione raised a hand and called:

"Professor McGonagall!"

At the same time they heard an explosion and all heads turned to the back of the room, where Seamus Finnigan managed to explode his match. Luna got distracted in the middle of a spell, which bounced off one of the glass windows and hit the hourglass in the Professor's table, which gained owl wings, head and paws.

The hourglass-owl began to fly in circles around the room, shouting hours, until turned back in middle flight, the hourglass fell and broke.

Now all eyes turned to Luna, who wished she could fade away. To complete her misfortune, that was exactly what she did, unconsciously teleporting with equipment and everything out of the room.

Not knowing what to do, Luna pondered back to the room and try to explain the confusion, or run for the common room and wait for the beginning of the next class. She decided for the second option. She wasn't ready for the explanations yet.

Her luck didn't improve for the rest of the day. She was so tired she slept until the boys come wake her for lunch and had several other minor incidents during the rest of the afternoon classes. It was as if the two magics don't react well when mixed, although, in theory, the two were not very different.

To make matters worse, it was already late and the common room was almost empty except for Luna, Hermione and some older students, Carla between them, when Hermione finally dropped her books and walked to where Luna was sitting, looking through a window.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Pardon?" Luna looked back, surprised that Hermione was talking to her.

"You desapparated in the middle of Transfiguration class. How'd you do that?"

Luna had the same conversation with the boys at lunchtime, although in a more friendly tone. She didn't answer.

"It's impossible to apparate at Hogwarts." Hermione continued. "You've been doing strange things all day, but it was..."

"An accident. Don't want to talk about it." Luna cut her off.

"But..." Hermione insisted.

"You heard her. She doesn't want to talk to you." Carla interjected in the conversation.

"Carla, don't be so harsh!" Luna scolded. "But thank you for supporting me. You're the only one, aside from Harry and Ron, who isn't looking strange at me or doing weird questions. The story seems to have gone the whole school at lunchtime, and when Harry and I are together, we call so much attention that even I, who am used to it, wanted them to stop."

"The Boy Who Lived and the Pony Girl with unusual powers... I think it will take some time to them getting used to it, especially if you continue to have these accidents."

"I can't avoid it. Happens when I least expect. I'm trying, but I can't."

"Want a hint? Don't fight it. Maintain a clean mind and let it flow. You have a lot of things over the head. Try to imagine people you know around you, or just you and your teacher are in the room. Seek something to focus on. I had my problems earlier too. I thought a lot about my family and my problems, distracting me and generally exploding things. then I found out how much it disturbed me, I found that keeping my problems in a journal helped me not to take them to class. You should try it."

"Thanks for the advice, Carla. You're a good friend."

"At your service, Luna." Carla smiled. "See you at breakfast tomorrow."

And with that Luna was finally alone. She opened the window and peered out the starry sky. A beautiful night for a walk, unfortunately she couldn't leave.

Or could she?

She undid her illusion spell and passed through the window, earning the night air. It was good to fly a little after so long confined. She landed on top of the tower and watched the forest ahead.

Then she saw a shadow moving fast into the forest. She flew up there, but when she landed she had already lost sight of it.

At first she thought of entering the forest and look, but changed her mind upon hearing the barking of a dog not far. She flew back to the tower. She didn't want more trouble on her first day, but another time she certainly would take a look. The forest was forbiden, but she was sure wandering shadows were too.


	9. 8: The Potions Master

**_To GeekyGreakFreak: _In fact, I have no idea what's the shadow too. I also have a few ideas, but it can be anything.**  
**Yeah, Hermione usually does it. It was in the plans at first, but the Halloween chapter is so close, I thik I have a few ideas for there. And Hermione normally finds out because it's on the books, but this one isn't on the books, just happened once and only a few people, between them are Dumbledore, Snape (yeah, Snape), Petúnia Dursley (yeah, you didn't read wrong again) and the Marauders, I dunno if there's more and who it can be. I'm still keeping alongside with the original, but it can turn into any direct from there.**

**I had this problems with out of order histories with My Little Pony, because I watched Equestria Girls even before season two, but never with books, I thinks it's because I accompained the publish of the translated books even before I had Internet to read them online.**

**And I'm more with the Greeks too. Nothing agains Romans, but still...**

**This chapter was to be redy yesterday, but I got distracted playing Pokémon.**

**I still own nothing more than a few characters and scenes. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, Professor McGonagall stopped Luna on her way to the Great Hall.

"Miss Stars! At my office, now."

Luna didn't argue and followed the Professor, although a little nervous. She knew what would happen after the incident the day before, just didn't expect it so early in the morning.

"I'm in trouble?" Luna could no longer contain herself. "I swear I didn't mean to cause this mess yesterday, I just..."

The teacher held up a hand and she fell silent.

"The Director informed me about your "special status." You weren't the first, of course, but is the first to cause this kind of confusion. I'll believe it was an accident and just warn you to be careful. But I'll have to take five points from Gryffindor."

"Why?" Luna protested.

"For run off the classroom. Much as you have apparated or whatever you have done by accident, your obligation was to return to the room. Hope you understand that it will not receive special treatment for your condition here. Am I being clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Luna nodded.

"Great. Now go."

Without another word Luna leave to meet friends for the breakfast.

Things didn't improve much after that. One of her worst accidents was a bunch of spiders in Quirrell's first class. Also Hermione seemed to follow her everywhere when she wasn't busy with homework or studying. Luckily she did it often but seemed to think that Luna was hiding something, and determined to find out what it was. Luckily Luna didn't walk alone, Harry and Ron were always with her, or even Carla, sometimes the Weasley twins and Roxanne.

The only classes in whatt Luna hadn't had problems were Astronomy and History of Magic. Well, if you don't count she passing the whole History of Magic class asleep. Bins, the only ghost teacher, had a monotone voice that made it impossible for anyone except perhaps Hermione, pay attention in the class. Luna just normally make a note of the topic in a corner of a notebook to look for a book and study later, others not even came to this, Harry and Ron usually resorted to her help to do the homework.

Moreover, Astronomy immediately become her favorite subject, and the first class in which she really outgrown Hermione, despite the two worlds are very different, for the first time it was something that Luna learned easily.

On the Friday morning, Luna was already so used to the school that she, Harry and Ron managed to reach the Great Hall without getting lost. They were satisfied with themselves. That three sat alone, although they were used to be accompanied by Carla.

"What we have today?" Harry asked.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." Ron replied. "

"Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them. Lets see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us." Luna muttered.

Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before, nor take points from Luna for running away from the rest of her first class.

At that moment the mail arrived. Harry has now got used to it, but had taken a shock on the first morning when hundreds of owls invaded the hall during breakfast, delivering letters and packages.

Night Wing and Hedwig hadn't brought anything to Harry and Luna so far. That day, however, Harry's owl leave a note falling on his plate and Luna's left a package on the table.

Luna thought the package was from Star Gate, but the note that accompanied it wasn't like the letters of her mysterious guide.

She opened it and scanned the message.

_Surprise!_

_Remember what we talked about earlier this week? I thought it might be useful. I have a friend who customize notebooks, I don't know what led me to choose the design, I hope you enjoy and that will help you._

_Carla_

Luna looked to where her friend was sitting and the redhead waved her cheerfully. Then she opened the package and found what appeared to be a book, had dark blue cover with a picture of a pony that looked a lot like her, as if Carla knew, besides she saying that she didn't. Her horn glowed as if she was using magic and the moon and the stars shone in the sky.

Inside, her name was written in bright blue letters. The pages were blank.

A diary as Carla had suggested. Along the diary was a swan quill and a set of bottles of colorful and bright inks.

Harry's note was also encouraging.

_Dear Harry and Luna,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send me an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Harry borrowed Luna's quill, scribbled: _Yes, please, see you later_ on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

That definitely seemed to be the lucky day of them, but the Potions lesson made them change their minds.

Early in the opening banquet of the school year, Harry had the impression that Professor Snape disliked him. At the end of the first Potions lesson, he saw that he was mistaken. It wasn't that Snape disliked Harry, he hated him. And although Carla had said that Snape hated all students who weren't in Slytherin, that seemed to be a particular hate.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," He started the class after the call, during which he stopped to call the names of Harry and Luna. But as he had directed a sarcastic comment to Harry, just cast a glance at Luna, which made her think that he knew something. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic."

_But it is._ Luna couldn't help thinking. She hadn't been trained in this art, but she knew a bit about potions, had been forced to work with a few in emergences and have watched Jasmine and little Lily often.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed the speech. Harry and Ron looked at each other, Hermione looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead, Luna was a little more relaxed, but things could still go wrong.

"Potter" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry had no idea. Looked at Ron, but he seemed as stumped as he was. He ooked at Luna, but she seemed a lttle distracted. Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir." Harry finally answered.

Snape's mouth twitched into a snort.

"Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything." He paid no attention to Hermione's hand. ""Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Probably in the stock of ingredients." Luna said quietly to Ron and the two held a laugh.

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. Harry had no idea even what was a bezoar.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything he had seen in Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?

Snape was still ignoring Hermione.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This time Hermione stood up, stretched hand.

"I don't know, sir." Harry answered, but this time couldn't help herself. "But I think Hermione knows, why didn't you ask her?"

Some students laughed but Snape wasn't amused.

"Sit down." He ordered sharply to Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down? And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter. And, please know that I will not tolerate troublemakers in my class." He shoot a cold look at Luna in this last comment. Apparently he had heard about the incident in the other classes.

In continuation of Potions, Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Luna had the misfortune to work with Hermione. She had been avoiding her since the conversation in the tower on their first day.

Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. And Luna, whom he seemed to be avoiding.

He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a  
twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Stupid boy!" Snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion with a wave of his wand. "

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Take him to the hospital wing." He ordered. Then he turned to Harry and Ron, who worked next to Neville.

"You, Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Did you think he'd make you look better if he missed, wasn't it? Another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

"Leave him alone!" Luna shouted, unable to contain herself.

Snape turned to her.

"What did you say?"

"That you have no right to blame Harry for what happens to other people. I don't know why you hate him, but that's not fair."

"Five points from Gryffindor."

"For what? Telling the truth? You know what do I think? That you can't teach them right and look for someone to blame for your incompetence!" She continued, defiantly.

"Enough!" Snape snapped. "Detention! Now get out of my class!" He ordered.

Luna picked up her things and left before she lost control.

An hour later the boys joined her in the common room, Harry looked depressed, she managed to calm down a bit.

"You don't had to do that." Harry could muster courage to comment.

"What else could I have done? That wasn't fair, I couldn't remain silent."

"Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you two?"

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest.

When Harry knocked on the door they heard a frantic rush and fierce barking - The same Luna heard the night she chased the shadow - Then Hagrid's voice saying:

"Back, Fang." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

"Make yourselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and

started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron." Harry presented as Hagrid poured boiling water in a large pot of tea and arranged cookies on a plate.

"Another Weasley, huh?" Hagrid exclaimed. "I spent half of my life driving your brothers of the forest.

The cookies almost broke their teeth, but Harry, Ron and Luna pretended to like them and told Hagrid how had been their first classes. They were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git".

"As for that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like to introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up to the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her. It's Filch who puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's class. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry, that Snape didn't like almost any student. And scolded Luna for losing her head in class.

"But he seemed to really hate me." Harry protested

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.

"How's your brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron, changing the subject. "I liked him a lot. He had a way with animals."

Luna was the one who remained silent. While Ron told all about Charlie's work with dragons, she fished out a piece of paper that was on the table. It was a newspaper clipping.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST _

_ Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work _  
_of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been _  
_taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. _

_ "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for _  
_you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon_

She passed the newspaper to Harry. 31 July was the day that she, Harry and Hagrid had been there. It made her remember the strange package that Hagrid had removed from the safe... _The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day_... Could that be what the thieves were looking for?

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed. "That Gringotts break- in happened on my birthday! Might've been happening while we were there!"

Apparently the two hadn't come to the same conclusion as Luna imagined it had happened after they had left.

But there was no doubt that Hagrid was avoiding face them. He grunted and offered them another cookie.

So Harry reread the news and came to the same conclusion than Luna. Hagrid had emptied the vault seven hundred thirteen... And if it was what the thieves were looking for?

But Luna had something else in mind when they finally left Hagrid's house.

The package was probably somewhere in the castle. And the shadow she had seen was somehow related to the thieves.

But both wondered the same thing: What Hagrid knew he didn't want to tell them?


	10. 9: The Star's Hall

**Sorry take too long with this chapter. I had a hard time correcting it, didn't worked on Saturday and was a little sick on Sunday...**

_**To GeekyGreakFreak:**_ **No idea when it will end. I pretend to take it 'till the end, but for now I just have base ideas to keep it untill fifth year. But my key is improvise, not plan. Let's just wait what will happen. A good sign is that I'm getting a little glimpses of the final battle and ever when I take note of them a certainly make them happen.**

* * *

The Weasley Twins and Roxanne seemed delighted when they heard Luna had lost ten points and got a detention before the end of her first week, saying she had beaten their own record. It was good that someone was having fun with it, because Hermione had given her a poor sermon than Hagrid because she had argued with Snape and even Carla reprimanded her, though she was laughing and said she would love to have seen Snape's face.

After that, except for Potions, all began to run surprisingly well for the trio. Luckily they only had lessons with Snape on Fridays, and also was the only class in which they had to deal with Draco and the other Slytherins. This, until the notice that they would start having flying lessons and the two houses would have class together.

Harry and Luna were eager to learn how to fly. All students from wizarding families talked about Quidditch and many told stories about having flown on a broom before. Draco, in particular, seemed to have a lot of doubtful histories, which always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping from Muggles in helicopters.

Neville was one of the few who came from wizarding family but had never flown on a broom, but it was expected since he had a tendency to accidents even on the ground.

One thing that cheered Luna was Hermione was almost as nervous as Neville. Flying wasn't something you could learn by heart in a book, but she had tried, what made she stop trying to chase Luna for a while.

On the morning of the first class, Hermione made a speech on flight tricks she had read in a book called Quidditch Through the Ages. The only one who was paying attention to her was Neville. All others were happy when she was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Neither Harry nor Luna had received nothing since the Diary and Hagrid's note.

An owl brought Neville a package from his grandmother.

It contained a small ball of glass that seemed full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" He explained." Grandma knows I'm forgotten. This is to notify you that you forgot to do something. Look, just tighten it and if it turns red, you forgot something." He was embarrassed when the ball has issued a scarlet light.

"It would be more useful if it told you what you forgot." Luna commented.

At that moment Draco got off the Remembrall from Neville's hand.

Luna stood up, followed by Harry and Ron. The three wanted a motive to fight with Draco, especially Luna, after he started calling her a freak. But Professor McGonagall was able to spot trouble from a distance and in a second was there.

"What is going on?"

"Draco took my Remembrall, Professor" Neville protested.

Grumpy, Draco dropped the Remembrall on the table.

"I was just looking." he said before leaving.

The day was good for flying, Luna noticed when she, Harry and Ron went down to class. The Slytherins were already there, but before Draco could try to resume the fight they began during breakfast, the Professor, Madame Hooch, arrived.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" She asked sharply. ""Everyone stand by a broomstick. C'mon, hurry up."

There were twenty broomsticks arranged in two rows on the floor, the Gryffindors were placed on one side and the Slytherins at the other.

Harry looked at his broom. It was old and had some satay straws out at odd angles. Luna's wasn't better.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say'Up!" Madame Hooch said.

"Up!" All them cried.

Harry, Luna and Draco's brooms jumped immediately up to hand their hands, but were some of the few who made it. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

Luna remembered her mother's words: _"If you get scared, you will not get off the ground." _Perhaps brooms could feel that fear.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without slipping and passed the rows of students by correcting the way to hold it. Harry, Ron and Luna were delighted when she told Draco that he held the broom the wrong way for years.

"Now, when I whistle, give a strong push with your feet, keep your brooms steady, leaving a few inches off the floor and back down bending the body slightly forward. When I whistle... Two... Three..."

But Neville, nervous, scared and afraid of the broom letting him on the floor, gave a strong push even before the whistle play.

"Come back, boy!" Madame Hooch she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle.

Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and with a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch looked into Niville her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist." They heard her mutter. It was a relief that was only the wrist. "Come on, boy, get up!" She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you will move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! Let the brooms where they are or will be expelled from Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, sweetheart."

Once the Professor walked away with Neville, Draco laughed.

"You saw his face, the asshole?"

The other Slytherins, except Rita Jewel echoed.

"Shut up, Draco." Snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Said Pansy Parkinson, a student from Slytherin. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" Draco picked up something in the grass. "Is that crap Neville's grandmother sent.

The Remembrall glinted in the sun when the boy lifted it.

"Give me that, Draco." Harry and Luna spoke and at the same time. Draco let out a wicked laugh.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere to Neville catch, how about on top of a tree?"

"Give me that!" Harry bellowed.

But Draco had climbedon the broom and went out flying. Gliding at the level of the highest branches of an oak he challenged:

"Come take it!"

Luna moved to climb her broom and go after him but Harry stopped her with a gesture and climbed on his own broom and flew behind Draco, ignoring Hermione's protests.

Luna tried to decide whether or not to follow them, but thought that it was Harry's battle.

Luna watched him go up in the air. He seemed so natural on the broom, as if born to it. All Gryffindor students were excited except Hermione, who was still furious that Harry disobeying the rules. The Slytherins were cheering for Draco silently. Except one. Rita Jewel stared into the forest. Luna followed her gaze, but saw nothing there.

She looked up in time to see Harry recovering from a dive, the Remembrall safe in hand. He was good. But their joy didn't last long with the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

"HARRY POTTER!" She thundered. "Never... In all the time I'm at Hogwarts..." Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "How dare you... might have broken your neck..."

"It wasn't his fault, Professor!" Luna stepped forward.

"Be quiet, Miss Stars."

"But Draco..." Ron tried to say.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Luna saw Draco's winning smile and, for a moment, wanted to strike back with a good spell that would let him out of circulation for a while, but felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Rita, she just smiled and walked away with the rest of the Slytherins.

Luna knew there wasn't point chasing shadows during the day, but she put her broom on the floor and stepped carefully into the forest, while the other students were discussing the incident.

She stopped at the edge of the forest, even during the day the place reminded her of Darkwood in her own world. She would like to know what kind of creatures living there. Perhaps she could ask Hagrid.

With that in mind, she began to walk around the forest when she saw a golden glow through the trees. First thought it was the sun, but looking closely she saw it was a small light that floated in the air.

She looked back, trying to decide if should get back and if Madame Hooch wouldn'tice her absence... Probably not. Moreover, the light wasn't too far, she would return quickly.

But when she approached, the light floated farter. Whenever Luna approached it floated away, forcing the princess to follow the light, leading her through the forest to a small... Construction, Luna had no idea how to classify it, it was a small room inside a flower bush, little taller than a person. That wasn't normal, but it was still visibly natural. Mushrooms surrounding the inside of the bush as banks, star-flowers on the ceiling forming designs like constellations.

The light disappeared, but Luna not even noticed it, her attention now turned to the woman sitting in one of the mushrooms over the far edge of the bush.

She was tall, so that her head almost hit the ceiling, she has pale, almost white skin, black eyes, like her hair and the robe she wore.

"Then found it..." She commented. "The Star's Hall. No, this place isn'treally here, if that's what you're thinking. It exists everywhere and nowhere, but only during Portal Cicle. You have the gift. Maybe you'll find it more times over the next seven years, but not here. Never twice in the same place."

"Who are you?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"I thought by now you already know."

"You're Star Gate." Luna replied, a little uncertain, but the woman nodded. "It was you who brought me here. Why?"

"Because I need you. None of the others accepted their fate. I'm aprisioned for too long, Luna, and need someone to set me free. Once every seven years, I have the chance to send part of my spirit to a world, open a portal, seek magic in other worlds to help me, because they can't see me in this world. In your world I found the most powerful magic, but the last girl, she almost managed to free me, but she quit. But she told me about you, Luna. I need your help."

"I will not help you!" Luna replied. She didn't know why, but something on Star Gate's tone was scarying her. "But what happened to the last girl?"

"We'll see it, my dear Princess. Abou your question, why not ask your friend Hermione? She's coming!"

Luna looked at the entrance and saw it was true, Hermione came running in that direction. She was braver than seemed to follow Luna there. When the Princess looked back, Star Gate had disappeared, as well as everything, even the room, it was now a hollow tree.

"What are you doing?" Hermione reached her.

"What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"The Professor dismissed the class. But we shouldn't be here. The forest is forbidden, and dangerous."

"Nobody asked you to follow me." Luna accused.

"I'll tell Professor McGonagall!" Hermione threatened.

"Good luck with that." Luna responded with indifference.

"Look, I don't know what you're up to, but I know you isn't human and shouldn't be here. Continue running of the classes to the forest and I'll tell Professor Dumbledore what you are."

"He already knows. But how do you found out?"

"I read. Needed Just put the pieces of the puzzle together. If you are trying something, the last person who tried it is dead. If I know that you're involved with dark magic..."

"Believe me, if I were, you wouldn't be alive to continue accusing me. Now let's get out of here before Hagrid finds us. Miss. Perfect don't want to be caught out of bounds, right?"

Leaving the threat in the air she began to walk away, but she didn't got far. In fact, she stopped at the entrance of the tunnel to find a bunch of scorpions moving inside. Had a visible size on the forest floor, but it was still small, black and gold brindle.

"Hermione, you know what are these things?" She asked.

"I've never seen these kid of scorpions in any book before." Hermione admitted.

"Don't let them sting you. We're gonna run back to the castle and it'll be fine."

"Who can guarantee that it isn't you who is bringing them here?" Hermione protested.

"I guarantee. Now run and don't look back. Go!"

Hermione ran. As she passed through the opening, Luna invoked a wave of flames around her, controlling them not to burn the tree. She wished she could thank Lily one day for teaching her that, but it wouldn't be possible.

Then everything started to go wrong. The flames flickered for a moment, Luna noticed and controlled it, then the flames began to darken until they became black and began to spin out of control. Luna fought to control them but it seemed impossible, everything began to fill with smoke, without seeing anything, Luna tried to fly out, hit her head and fell to the ground, though she felt as if had fallen on small needles.

She managed to move and find the exit, even with shortness of breath, blurred vision and severe pain in every inch of her body.

She heard barking in the distance, but it was hard to tell if she was really listening or imagining it, the sounds seem distorted, as far as her vision.

Then she lost her feet and fell. Heard someone crying, the crackling fire, footsteps, distorted voices, saw colored lights and stars everywhere, then came the darkness.


	11. 10: The Midnight Duel

**_To GeekyGreakFreak: _Who was crying? Oh, I was sure I forgot something, I had to have made a note about it... But I'm sure I'll figure it out when the time comes (probabily when the Dementors strikes, or somewhere near the end of this history, or when Luna gets her full power back...)  
Who was manipulating the fire... I did this question to myself yesterday... It was Nightmare? Star Gate? Or something else dark around? No idea. It could be the shadow, but I still have no idea what that shadow was... But we're all really close to find out, probably I'll have just the Halloween chapter before it, if everything go as I'm thinking...**

* * *

Luna woke up in the hospital wing. She wasn't feeling so much pain and her head was definitely better.

The sun was about to set, and she wondered if the boys would be wondering where she was.

"Only five minutes!" She heard Carla ask, somewhere she couldn't see.

"Only five minutes." An unfamiliar voice answered.

Luna tried to sit up to see what was happening, but then Carla approached.

The first reaction of the redhead was a shock. Then Luna discovered why. She lost her illusion spell and for the first time, her friend saw her in her complete form.

"What are you?" Carla calmed down enough to ask.

"Five minutes." Luna repeated the orders she had heard. "I'll explain later! Just, please, calm down!"

Carla took a deep breath, then calmed down.

"How are you?"

"Feeling good as new." She tried to re-do her illusion spell, but felt a twinge of headache and the spell didn't work. "But my magic still doesn't work. It's always the last thing to come back, don't worry."

"Good. I was with Hagrid when Hermione came and said you had been attacked by scorpions. Had long black fire when we arrived and you were lying there. Hagrid brought you here, but we need Professor Dumbledore to extinguish the fire. What you and Hermione were doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I followed a strange light, Hermione followed me. I'm in so much trouble?"

"How was Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore... Well, no. As with a lot of homework to do, I'm sure the teachers will require you soon as you recover."

"Oh, it could be worse. I'm alive, Hermione is right, the fire was contained and I'm not in trouble for entering the Forbidden Forest. Few more people have discovered my secret but nothing changed. Till you could say it was a great day. Better than my early days, to tell the truth. What about Harry? He's in trouble?"

"No. He's fine too, and Neville is recovering from the accident. Hermione was in shock at first but is also good."

"Yes, a perfect record."

"Great, Miss Jackson, your time is up." Madam Pomfrey arrived. "Let Miss Stars rest."

"But I'm fine!" Luna protested.

"No. I'm going." Carla replied. "I have some homework to finish. See you tomorrow." And with that she left.

* * *

Luna felt better, despite constant headaches, but Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping her there until morning. But Luna didn't intend to spend the night there and do nothing. It was near midnight when she tried to use her magic and managed to levitate the medicine bottle on the table beside her bed. Smiling to herself she put up her illusion spell, walked softly to the door and teleported to the other side.

She was returning to the Gryffindor common room when bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" Someone screamed, a wand lightned. The wand belonged to Hermione Granger. Harry and Ron were with her.

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed. "I heard you were in the hospital wing. How are you?"

"With a headache, but I'm fine.

"But what happened to you?" He asked, worried.

"Just an accident." She looked at Hermione, but neither said anything. "With insects." She added.

"Spiders?" Ron asked.

"Scorpions. Where are you going at this hour?"

"Harry was challenged by Draco Malfoy in a duel at midnight in the trophy room." Hermione replied. "I was trying to convince them not to go, but then the Fat Lady went out to a night visit and I was locked outside."

"Wait! What was that?" Luna heard a strange sound.

"I don't know." Harry replied. "We were trying to find out before you came."

It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but woke when they approached.

"Thank goodness you found me! I'm here for hours, unable to remember the new password to enter the tower."

He approached his friends, but for some reason stepped back to see Luna. It was likely that he had seen her in the infirmary. She wondered if anyone but Carla had gone to visit her, but the three that were there with her not sketched reaction they had seen her.

"Keep your voice down, Neville!" Hermione asked. "The password is 'Pig snout', but it will do nothing now, the Fat Lady left.

"How's the arm?" Harry asked.

"Great. Madam Pomfrey fixed him instantly. And she let you go out there at this hour?" He pointed to Luna.

"I went out. Who spends the whole night locked in the infirmary?"

"Normal people." Hermione replied. "The kind who sleep at night and not in class."

Luna was about to reply when Harry interjected.

"You can leave the discussion to later? It's almost midnight. Glad you're better, Neville, we have to be somewhere, see you later. Coming, Luna?"

She could enter the tower, with or without the Fat Lady there. But what fun would spend the night studying and lose a nocturnal adventure? Well, she was sure Hermione could find. Fortunately, she wasn't Hermione.

They began to walk away, but Neville ran after them.

"Don't leave me here!" He asked. "I don't want to be alone, the Bloody Baron has passed through here twice."

Ron looked at his watch and then made an angry face at Hermione and Neville.

"If we get caught because of you, I will not rest until learn that the Undead Potion Snape spoke, and I will use it against you.

Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to prepare the Undead Potion, but Harry told her to be quiet and motioned to proceed.

The passed almost flying through the corridors striped by moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they had luck.

They ran up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed, headed to the trophy room.

Draco and Crabbe hadn't arrived yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked in the dark with gold and silver flashes. Luna thought everything wonderful.

They walked close to the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors on each side of the room. But it was several minutes with no sign of Draco.

"He's late, maybe chickened out." Ron whispered.

Luna doubted that. Was starting to get a bad feeling, but said nothing.

Then a knock on the room next door made them jump and they heard a voice, but it certainly wasn't Draco.

"Go sniffing, my dear, they can be hidden in some corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. The five scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They are here," heard him muttering. "probably hiding."

"This way!" Luna called in a whisper.

The others followed her by a long gallery full of armor. She didn't know where they were going, but knew it was far away from Filch.

With each rushed step she felt a strong twinge of a headache, but ignored it and continued. They could hear Filch approaching.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness assailed Luna and she had to lean on the wall not to fall. Her illusion spell blinked for a few seconds, the others stopped, Harry looked at her in shock, Ron stifled a cry of surprise, Hermione just didn't react. So Neville, who was behind, let out a startled shriek, tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist and the two collapsed on top of an armor.

The fall and clatter were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry shouted and the five sprinted by the gallery without turned their heads to see whether Filch was following them. Luna still felt bad to the point of almost regret having left the infirmary, but had done worst things when she and her sister traveled to face Nightmare. None of them had any idea where they were going, what was important was not being caught. The run took them close to the Charms classroom, which they thought were safe.

"I think we lost him." Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. Luna sat on the floor. Although they stopped running, her head hasn't stopped spinning, should be effect of the poison.

"I... told... you." Hermione said breathlessly. "I... told... you. Come you never hear me?"

"We have to go back to Gryffindor Tower." Ron recalled. "As soon as possible."

"Draco cheated you." Hermione told Harry. "You realize that, right? He wouldn't face you. Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room. Draco should have told him."

She was probably right, but Harry e wasn't going to tell her that.

"Come on!" He called.

Luna stood up unsteadily, but managed to establish standing. But out there wouldn't be so simple. They hadn't given even ten steps when they heard the sound of a doorknob and something triggered the classroom ahead of them.

Was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves, please, you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

Peeves was, if possible, worse than Snape and Draco. But it was the only thing Luna could think before a new wave of pain.

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"I should tell Filch, I should." Peeves said well behaved, but his eyes glittered with malice. "It's for your own good, you know?"

"Move!" said Ron sharply, lowering his arm on Peeves. It was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they  
slammed into a door... Locked.

"It's over!" Ron groaned, pushing the door unnecessarily. "We are lost! It's the end!"

They heard footsteps, Filch running full towards Peeves' cries.

Luna tried to explain to him a spell to open the door, but the pain kept her from thinking properly.

"Oh, get out of the way." Hermione muttered annoyed.

She tapped her wand in the lock and whispered: "_Alorromora_!" The lock gave a click and the door opened.

They piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way they were, Peeves?" Filch was asking. "Come on, tell me."

"Say 'please'."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"

"I don't say anything if you don't ask 'please'." Said Peeves in annoying cantilen with which he spoke.

"Okay, _please_."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks the door is locked!" Harry spoke. "I think we escaped. Get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"

Harry turned and saw very clearly what it was. For a moment he was sure it was a nightmare, it was too much after all that had happened.

They weren't in a room, as he supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. There were two things that Harry had never imagined to see down the hall, and one of them was the reason the corridor be forbiden. The first was Luna, but what called his attention on her was the blue unicorn horn, whose tip glowed blue, illuminating that part of the corridor. She had her back to them and facing the second thing that startled everyone. A monstrous dog, which occupied the entire space between the ceiling and the floor and had three heads.

Was very firm, the three pairs of eyes to watch them, and Harry knew that the only reason they were still alive was that their sudden appearance had caught the dog by surprise, but he was already recovering and quickly, there was no doubt the meaning of those deafening growls.

Harry fumbled looking for the doorknob. Between Filch and death, he was with Filch.

Luna wasn't sure she was shocked by the dog or the reaction of her horn. Something about the place... She couldn't tell what it was, but she had an idea... Her head no longer ached so much.

Then she saw her friends leaving and followed them. Soon she walked away from where the dog was, everything returned to normal.

Filch must have had a rush to search them elsewhere because they haven't seen them somewhere, but they didn't care. The only thing they wanted was the greatest possible distance between them and the monster. Except for Luna, that all she wanted was to go back to the infirmary and get some rest, the headache returned.

The others didn't even notice when she separated from the group while they were returning to Gryffindor Tower.

But Luna couldn't get something out of her head, on her way to the hospital wing. The dog was standing on a trapdoor. He was guarding something... Something that reacted with her magic... Luna thought she had discovered where the packet that Hagrid had taken from Gringotts had ended.


	12. 11: Halloween

**To Guest: You're welcome and thanks! This chapter was lready written, but yesterday I was watching the MLP episodies I had lost and couldn't correct it, but I did it as early as I could today.**

**To GeekyGreakFreak: Yeah, I also didn't expected it to happen right now, but I wrotte it on Sunday, and I was with a great headache, not too far from Luna's condicion and it was the result.  
And this question interesting and hard to answer, but I think it's impossible to get more immortal. It has two kinds of imortality: the ones who don't die by time, but can be killed and the ones who als can't be killed, but I think it's impossible to change imortality kind too. I can be wrong, but it's how I feel it works...**

**Talking to a friend yesterday, I had a very good idea about this history. It can work with what I was planning to next history of the series. This chapter has also ****a little and quick surprise revelation to this chapter. One idea I had while writing The Tale of Two Sisters and Dragon's Quest, we will see where this will lead us, but it's a good sign to the ones who asked for Harry x Luna pairing. It was a quick long chapter but I was pleased with the result. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Luna also spent one more day in the hospital wing. The headaches hadn't been anything better for a long time. She thought things would get better when she returned to school routine, but it wasn't so. Instead of Hermione, was Carla who followed her whenever she had the chance, luckily the two were in different years, unfortunatelly, in the same house. Neville was avoiding her now and Hermione refused to speak with her, as with Harry and Ron, but mainly Harry and Ron. Even the boys seemed distant and strange, particularly as Harry sometimes began questions that never came to end. In addition she had lost a full day of classes and had many homework.

She just found out that Harry was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when she decided to go out for an evening stroll and saw he training training, after which the confronted and he explained what happened when he went to Professor McGonagall's class flight on the day Luna was attacked.

Now that Hermione was avoiding her, Luna spent her free time in the library, looking for something about Star Gate, about the girl who Hermione mentioned and how she found, without any success.

Luckily for her, no other incident happened in that time, she was improving fast in classes and even Snape lessons seemed more bearable. She barely realized that she was already at almost a month at Hogwarts. Two months into that world.

Luna woke up one morning with a delicious smell of roasted pumpkin that spread by the corridors. When she asked why to Parvati, her housemate told it was Halloween and asked if there wasn't Halloween where she came from. Luna shook her head and ran away before the girl coud dol more questions.

In Charms class that day, Professor Flitwick announced that, in his opinion, the students were ready to start making objects fly. Luna hid a laugh. If he knew what she could do... Or he knew? It was hard to tell with the Professors.

The professor divided the class into pairs to practice. Luna had the misfortune of working with Neville. Not that she minded, but it was difficult to work with someone who seemed scared to death of you.

Ron also had no luck, had to work with Hermione Granger and it was difficult to say which of the two was more upset about that.

In addition, the class itself was being a failure. Seamus Finnigan set fire to the feather he and Harry were using. Neville not even took the wand, looked to Luna like she would bite him or something. She tried to ignore it and concentrate in class, but the best she could do was turn her feather on a black scorpion, she shouted scared to see the animal and an accidental movement of the wand exploded it, opening a small smoking hole on the table.

Ron didn't actually have an accident, much less lucky.

"Wingardium Leviosa" He ordered, waving his wand wildly.

"You're saying the spell wrong." Hermione corrected, boring. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Ron snapped.

And Hermione did. The feather hovered over a meter above their heads.

"Ah, well!" said Professor Flitwick, clapping." Guys, look here, Hermione Granger made it!"

Ron Luna were in a very bad mood at the time the class ended.

"No wonder nobody support her." Ron told Harry when attempting to reach the hall. "Frankly, she's a nightmare."

Everything else Luna heard was Harry call her when she passed through the mass of students and ran to the Gryffindor tower.

She entered stormy in her year's dormitory and started searching in Hermione's school things. She knew it was wrong, but since she wasn't caught, who cared?

There was what she wanted, or what she thought she was searching. Trying to put the rest of the things in their proper places, she carried her prize to her bed. It was a thin book with pink cover with a drawing of a fire lily on the cover, which looked exactly like Lily Hearts' Cutie Mark.

She opened the book, there was a poem on the first page, the name in the signature was Lily Evans. Coincidence? At first Luna thought so, but now she wasn't sure.

Not quite like a diary, as Luna had thought at first, seemed a logbook. Had letters glued there... Letters to Lily Hearts from Star Gate.

So that's what happened with Lily! She disappeared while searching for the Flame of Unity, the lost treasure of Dragonia. How long she was gone? Hard to say, she didn't remember right.

Apparently Star Gate sought for Lily's help and she had helped, hoping to return home. She found the ritual to release Star Gate who she called Fallen Star, but then realized how this was connected to black magic and gave up. At the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts she had the chance to go back to Equestria, but decided to stay there.

Everything matched with what Star Gate said, but Luna had the impression that Hermione hadn't seen everything.

Was putting the book in place when she found a loose page of a book. Hermione would never do that, then maybe the page had come loose from somewhere.

They were pictures of a number of girls, among them, the one who should be the human Lily, at least Luna had this feeling. Beneath the photos was written:

_Undoubtedly one of the greatest mysteries of the wizarding world are the Stars Travelers. We have observed that one appear every seven years at Hogwarts, and disappear after graduation, or die before. Some were discovered working in black magic rituals._

_They aren't difficult to recognize, they usually live in muggle orphanages or with foster families, tend to have some no human signs, and not recognize anything in our world. Even for those who look completely human, accidents and unusual happenings around them. Also carry a powerful, ivisible magical aura, but that can be revealed when exposed to certain spells._

_An anonymous witness claims to have seen one of the last Stars Traveller, Lily Hearts, had pony ears and tried to do a ritual to release a great evil in this world, but that the case had been covered up. It is also suspected that she has never gone, but nothing has been confirmed._

So that was what Hermione had seen. Why was she with the book then? Perhaps she had tried and failed to open it? Maybe Luna should ask, but she wasn't sure about talking about it with Hermione, mainly being Hermione.

When Harry, Ron and Luna down for the Halloween feast, they heard Parvati telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

Luna asked the boys what had happened, and Harry said Hermione heard Ron's comment in Charms class. She thought about going after Hermione, but she understood very well what was someone wanting to be left alone.

But none of them remembered Hermione after they entered the Great Hall.

Thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling and a thousand other dived on the tables in black and low clouds, making the candles danced inside pumpkins. Luna found everything wonderful! It had definitely been the best thing she had seen since coming to this place.

But whenever something seemed perfect, there had to be something to ruin. They were in the middle of the banquet when Quirrell came running into the hall, the twisted turban on his head and stamped horror on his face. Everyone watched as he approached Dumbledore's chair, leaned against the table and gasped.

"Troll... in the dungeons... I thought I should tell you." Then collapsed to the floor unconscious. There was an uproar. It took several firecrackers explode from the tip of Professor Dumbledore's wand for people to silence.

"Monitors," he said in a deep, rumbling voice, "take the students back to their homes dormitories immediately! Every student!"

Luna was sure he looked directly at her in this latest addition.

"Follow me!" Called Percy. "Stick together, first years! Not need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Now stay right behind me. Coming through for the first year students pass! Excuse me, I am the monitor!"

"How is that a troll can get in?" Asked Harry.

"Don't ask me, they say that they are very stupid." Ron replied. Luna wondered if they were similar to the trolls she used to know. "Maybe Peeves let him in to play a trick on Halloween."

Then Luna suddenly grabbed the boys arma.

"Hermione!" She exclaimed.

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"Yeah!" Harry remembered. "She don't know you have a troll here."

"Oh, okay." Ron said sharply. "But is better Percy not see us."

They mingled with a group of students from Hufflepuff, who went in the opposite direction, then escaped down a deserted hallway and ran to the girls' bathrooms. They had just turned a corner when they heard hurried footsteps behind them.

"Percy" Ron hissed, pulling Harry and Luna behind a huge griffin of stone. Peering sides, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. Luna wanted to follow him, but had to get Hermione.

"What is he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Don't ask me." Ron replied.

As quietly as possible, they crept by next corridor after Snape.

"He's going to the third floor." Harry said, but Ron held up a hand.

"Do you smell something?"

Really, there was a horrible stench in the air. Then they heard a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed. At the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like  
a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree  
trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge  
wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

Luna found that neither the mountain trolls were so horrible, but the troll didn't seem as smart as a mountain troll, not even an ice one.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. Shook his long ears, trying to make the tiny head thinking, then slowly entered the room.

"The key is in the door." Harry muttered. "We could lock him in there."

"Good idea." Ron nodded nervously.

"No!" Luna called them back, but they probably neither heard and locked the door, then ran back down the hall, without seeing Luna ran past them.

Luna not even bother to unlock the door, teleporting to the other side.

It was just in time, she heard a cry, Hermione had seen the troll who raised his bat to hit her, Luna broke her illusion spell without thinking twice and jumped in front of the troll, holding a shield to protect her and Hermione. The troll hit the shield, raised his bat to strike again, Luna pulled Hermione aside and took flight.

But the troll didn't pay attention to Luna and advanced to Hermione, knocking everything that was in his way.

At that moment Harry and Ron rushed in.

"Distract him!" Harry called desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it with all his force against the wall.

The troll stopped. He turned slowly, blinking blankly, looked to see what the noise was. He saw Luna, swung his bat against her, but Luna was smart in aerial maneuvers. He almost hit her, but she teleported away. So the troll saw Harry and advanced against him.

"Hi pea head!" yelled Ron from the other side of the bathroom, and threw a metal pipe against him. The troll didn't seem to feel the pipe hit his shoulder, but heard the yell and paused again, turning to Ron and giving Harry time to run around him.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move still flattened against the wall, her mouth open in terror. Ron ran and Lunaflew around the troll, screaming and banging pipes, it all seemed to be leaving the troll crazy. He roared again and advanced to Ron, who was in front and had no way to escape.

Harry was closer to help Ron, then made a very brave and very stupid thing, took off and jumped getting embrace the troll's neck from behind. The troll didn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll realizes when it jabs a long stick into the nostril, and Harry's wand was still in his hand when he jumped and went straight into the nostril of the goblin.

Luna plunged and pulled Hermione from where she was.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its bat, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the bat.

Hermione cringed in the corner where Luna put her to try to help Harry. Ron pulled out his wand without knowing what he was doing, was heard shouting the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

At the same time the bat flew from the troll's hand, rose into the air, it was up, up, Harry fell but Luna hold him, so the bat turned slowly and fell with an ugly noise, in its owner's head. The troll staggered and then fell on his face, with a thud that made the whole bathroom shaking.

Luna landed and put Harry on the floor, the boy was trembling breath, she was impressed by how Ron knocked the troll, then remembered that she was trying to think of a plan to deal with mountain or ice trolls, forgetting that these trolls were made of stone, and were practically ivunerables to spells or physical attacks. Apparently this trolls had no such resistance. She would remember it if she found another one of those, which she don't expect to need.

Ron was still standing with his wand in the air, amazed at what he had done.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is he... dead?"

"I think not." Harry and Luna replied together.

Harry bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nostrils. It was sticky with something that looked like a lumpy paste.

"Ew... Snot goblin."

And wiped the wand on the troll pants.

Suddenly the sound of doors slamming and hasty steps did the four lift their heads. They hadn't realized the confusion they had made, but surely someone downstairs heard the beatings and the screams. Luna put back her illusion spell in the instant Professor McGonagall entered the bathroom, followed by Filch and Quirrell.

Quirrell spied the goblin, groaned and sat up quickly on a toilet, clutching his chest.

Filch looked the troll. Professor McGonagall looked at the children. None of them had never seen her so angry. Harry's hope of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded in time.

"What were you thinking?" asked the professor, with suppressed fury in her voice. "You were lucky not to be killed. Why are you not in the dorms?"

Luna opened her mouth to respond, but Hermione was faster.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they came looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione finally stood up and gathered the group.

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could face it alone. Know, I've read all about goblins."

Ron finally let the wand fall. Hermione Granger, telling a blatant lie to a professor? Luna was also shocked.

"If the three hadn't found me I would be dead now." That part may be true. "Luna saved me from being crushed, Harry stuck his wand on the troll nostril and Ron knocked it with it's own bat. They didn't have time to call anyone. The troll would end with me when they arrived."

The other three tried to pretend that the story wasn't new to them, but some parts were true, like the one where they hadn't time to call any help.

"Well.. In that case..." said Professor McGonagall staring at the four "Miss Granger, what nonsense, think about how you can face a mountain troll alone?"

So it _was _a mountain troll? Well, different words, different things. Luna still had a lot to learn.

Hermione lowered her head. The others had lost their speech. Hermione was the last person in the world who disobey the regulations, yet, she was in the forbidden forest to give a warning to Luna and now stood there, pretending she disobeyed, to get them out of a jam. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor will lose five points for that." Said the Professor. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Hermione left. The professor turned to Harry, Ron and Luna. "Well, I still think you were lucky, but not many first-year students who could face an adult mountain troll. Each one of you earns five points for Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore will be informed. Might go."

They left in a hurry and didn't speak for a couple of floors, Ron finally broke the silence.

"We should have won more than fifteen points." He growled.

"Ten, you mean, after discounting the points that Hermione lost." Harry corrected.

"Look on the bright side, boys." Luna said. "We are alive, we gained some points, we weren't expelled and, when we remember that some time from now, it'll be fun. Good of Hermione to get us out of trouble like that."

"But don't forget, we saved her life." Ron recalled.

"Maybe she needed not be saved if we hadn't locked the thing with her." Harry replied.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig Snout." They said and entered

The common room was crowded and noisy. Everyone was eating dinner who had been sent there. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, sticking by them.

There was an awkward silence. Then, without looking at each other, they all said "Thank you" and ran to catch a plate.

* * *

**Next chapter can (I'm not saying it will, just it can) reveal more about the shadow and even about Star Gate and Lily Hearts. It also can be a totally original chapter or maybe a half-original like this one...**

**About Lily Hearts, a little more information about her now is just on The Tale of Two Sisters latest chapter, there I'll be revealing a little more, but on this history just if needed, because the only things I really need is already here.**

**Thanks to everyone reading this and principally to the ones who reviewed, follow or favorited this history! See you all next chapter! And again I just own a few characters and scenes, everything else are from their owers and... well, you already know...**


	13. 12: Nightmares

**This is supposed to be ready sooner, but I had a lack of inspiration on Thursday, my dad was on the computer on Friday and Saturday and Sunday I went to my grandmother's house, Monday, I went to watch the final of the My Little Pony season, Tuesday morning my PC was clearing and in the afternoon I went out, I finished the Portuguese version when I returned, so on Wednesday I finished a chapter of Nightmare's Return so went to correct it. I just managed to finish it now. The correction isn't very good, because after I finished it I had an internet problem and had to correct it all again.**

**_To GeekyGreakFreak: _I got quite surprised too, but so I thought, aside from Neville and Carla who saw her at the hospital wing, none of them was trully sure what they saw at midnight in a dark corridor, all too scared and in a hush to save themselves. About the Halloween night it was just the case: save our lifes first, ask question later. Well, there is the result.**

**And so I think this question has a too obvious answer. And yeah, she's vegetarian, like any other pony (except dragon-ponies)**

* * *

The Weasley twins and Roxanne were the last to go up to their rooms. Roxanne insisted to Carla go to sleep too, but the girl had other plans. There were only Carla, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and Hermione in the common room now, the last sitting on the edge of the window, away from others. Then Carla got up and walked to her.

"Well, we talked and we agreed. Neither of us out here until we get some response."

Luna turned her attention from the window to her friend.

"Interesting interrogation approach, but it only works if I cooperate." Then she sighed and looked at the others. The cheerful and rebellious tone she had acquired in her time in the human world had disappeared, giving way to the old attitude of princess she never completely lost. "Some would say I owe them answers, but I say, I owe nothing to anyone. Moreover do not like the direction things have taken after they saw me. And now that Hermione is no longer angry with me and all of you saw my temporarily form out of a dark corridor, between a killer janitor and three-headed dog..." Here she allowed herself a chuckle, but no one else laughed. "Well, I have two options now: Tell the truth or erase the memory of all you." At this last comment, Neville winced in the sofa he where and Carla pulled out her wand. "But while the last option would be safer, would not be right with you, after all you have learned and the adventures we had. Apart from that, you are the only people who have always been by my side since I boarded that train. It can be essential to have you beside me someday. But I warn you, do not know why I'm here, if this is good or bad I do not know, but it can be dangerous."

"I think I'm going to bed then. I don't care." Neville said, but in passing by Carla she held him by the arm.

"Too late to turn back."

"But I never agreed to that!" He protested.

"But like it or not you're on it. Well, Luna, let's start with a basic question: What are you?"

"Question somewhat rude, too." Luna pointed out. "That somehow you know the answer. Even without knowing why but you gave me the only answer you had."

Carla thought. How could she have given the answer to her question back to Luna unknowingly?

It was Harry who made the first conclusion.

"Your diary!" He exclaimed. "The design on the cover... that had a pony with pegasus wings and a unicorn horn..."

"A very close replica of the original, I must admit." Luna smiled at Carla.

"You're telling me you're a... well, a kind of pony!" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I think the word you are looking for is an alicorn. Pony is a general setting."

"You said you don't know why you're here... Where exactly are you from? Never heard of anything like this before. Taking that girl said to have pony ears..."

"It is. Lily was brought here before me, it seems. Somehow she could hide completely... almost always. Imagine anyone saw her, or Star Gate tried to denounce it when she gave up trying help."

"Who is Star Gate?" Ron asked.

"It was she who brought me here. Says she's apprisioned and need help but I do not know if I can trust her. Do not know if I should. Seems to me that something bigger is happening."

"From what I remember, do you think that this Star Gate is the same one that told me about you. Know why she calls you a Moon Princess?"

"Actually, I changed my mind about it. And I do not know why, but maybe that's because of my story. I'm the younger of the two sisters, rulers of the land where I come from, Equestria. Things do not work alone as here, my sister is responsible by raising the sun to bring the day, and I charge at night, the moon and the stars."

"How Star Gate can bring you here without you knowing?" Hermione asked.

"My sister and I had a fight. Actually, I tried to kill her..." This revelation took everyone by surprise. Neville, who was beginning to calm down, shrank back in the chair. "Well, not exactly, it was never my intention. Long ago, my sister and I fought with a pony from the shadows that dominated our land, to save my sister, I've seized her spirit in my body. For many years she was asleep, but then I became Princesses of Equestria. My sister, as the Princess of the day, always was who earned all the attention, since it was the time when the ponies were awake, I, on the other hand, always felt lonely ignored... I let my jealousy take the best of me and it woke Nightmare. One night, I finally lost control and ended up turning into Nightmare Moon. a desperate attempt to stop me without destroying me, my sister banned me for moon, Star Gate but somehow intervened and ended up bringing me here."

"So you are a traveler of the stars?" Hermione asked.

Luna denied. She hasn't understood well what it was.

"Any other questions?"

"Are you going back?" Harry asked.

"To my world? Hope so. But it will take at least about seven years... I think."

"So you _are_ a traveler of the stars." Hermione pointed out.

Luna ignored her.

"And when are you going to tell us?" Ron crossed his arms angrily. "We're your friends!"

They were still friends after all! Why Luna did not expect.

"I did not expect to need it."

"So all these accidents..." Harry didn't know how to finish the question.

"My alicornmagic not react well with the magic of your world. Gradually I learned to control it. But the venom of scorpions and something that corridor seemed to mess with it."

"Well, that explains a lot." Carla said, then yawned. "And I think that's enough for one night story. Don't worry, Princess," she laughed with the last word. "Your secret is safe with me." And with that she went up to her bedroom.

Neville took this as a sign to go to sleep too, but rather gave a weak smile to Luna apparently wasn't afraid anymore.

Harry, Ron and Hermione remained where they were and silent.

Luna finally decided to break the silence.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?"

"After all the excitement of the day, I should be tired, but I'm not." Harry replied, walking over to the window. "Moreover, it is such a beautiful night!"

He smiled at Luna, but she avoided his gaze and looked at the other.

"I ate too much..." was all Ron said, leaning back in the chair.

"I'm sorry for what you went through." Hermione finally said. "But it'll be okay. You're among friends now, I promise we'll help you if we can. You didn't have many friends where you came from, have you?"

"Apart from my sister, only two, until I never saw them anymore."

"Guys, it's just me seeing that?" Harry asked, completely changing the subject.

Luna looked out the window, she thought she saw the shadow again, but it was impossible to be sure, but the light that followed she clearly saw. Definitely something was going on in that forest...

Not caring much, she opened the window and left.

"Any of you comming?" She asked.

No one answered, but Harry climbed out the window. Luna helped put him on the ground, so looked at Hermione.

"Ah no! You shouldn't go either! You will be caught or something bad will happen. The scorpions weren't enough already?"

Luna rolled her eyes and called:

"You're comming, Ron?"

But Ron was already fast asleep. Shrugging she landed beside Harry.

"I wanted to be here with my broom." Harry commented.

"Yeah. Flying would be faster and safer. Unfortunatelly I can't carry you all the way there and back. But I can take you back if you want."

"No. Let's take a look." The two started across the way toward the forest. "It was hard for you to adapt to our world?" He asked.

"A little. Nearly a month to me to keep a little natural. Time, space and different customs, is always tricky. And I thought Sapphire Sky was crazy with stories about portals to other worlds."

"You always faces trolls and stuff like that where you come from?"

"I've never seen a troll like this, but I've seen many other trolls. They're better looking but are smarter and harder to hit."

"This Nightmare... What happened to her?"

"Sleeping again. Hopefully will stays that way, but I wanted a counter-spell to get rid of her definitelly. Never found one in my world."

They reached the edge of the forest. For a moment everything seemed quiet. Luna turned on the light on her horn and began advancing into the forest, Harry following close behind.

"Any idea what it might be?" Harry asked.

"No. But I have seen the shadow before. On my first night here."

"It must be hard for you to spend the day and night awake."

"In the beginning was. But I managed to find a balance of time to rest enough for classes."

"Yeah, you have improved a lot lately."

Something passed between the trees behind them, the two turned, but saw nothing.

"Maybe we should go back." Harry commented. "It's probably just one of the creatures of the forest."

"Still, I can't help thinking that seems to be following us, or running away from us."

"Most likely following us. Can't think of what would be afraid two children alone in a dark forest, even when one of them has a magical glowing horn."

Luna wondered if she should tell him she was over a thousand years, but it wasn't the place nor the time for it.

They heard a howl in the distance. Wolf? Probably just that. Luna didn't want to return without discovering what it was. After the scorpions, the three-headed dog and the troll, she believed that something bad was going on here, something that might not have to do with her, but with what she had just wrapped. But she also didn't want to risk Harry's life after he trusted her.

"Luna!" Harry called. "Over here!"

Apparently the search wasn't as useless as well. Before them, following more towards the bottom of the forest, there was a trail of a strange silvery liquid.

The two followed the trail, no idea what it should be, but curious to find out, but Luna had the impression that she wasn't going to like the answer.

For once she wished she could be wrong when she saw where the trail led. There was a dead uicórnio lying on the ground. Appeared to have been attacked by something, but evenhurt managed to get over there, so the blood trail. Luna felt a wave of sickeness and leaned against a tree. Whatever was in that forest, was better get out of there.

But she couldn't move. She felt a more bad feelin, darkness seemed to grow more dense around. Harry also seemed to have noticed.

She tried to return everything to normal, but the darkness seemed out of control. Then they began to emerge, looked like ice goblings, only instead of ice were made of shadows, with small yellow eyes.

"Harry!" She called when the Goblins of Shadows advanced to the boy.

She didn't want to do that, but she knew she only had a choice. With those creatures using her energy to form and now Harry seemed paralyzed by their magic, she swallowed, closed her eyes, took a little of unicorn blood on the floor and drew a circle around where Harry was, hugging her friend to fit both in the short space of protection they had.

"What are they?" Harry quickly back to normal, startled.

"Creatures of Shadows. I do not know how they got here, but are dangerous and strengthens of bad feelings, cause nightmares to achieve your mind. Few spells can stop them, none of which I can use at the moment, but they can't cross a place marked by the sacrifice of pure magical blood."

"We will stay here until when?"

"I don't know. When Nightmare commanded they gave up after a while, but I think it has nothing controlling them and they are being attracted to me. Should disappear when morning breaks, but otherwise I don't know."

Stay there until morning didn't seem a good idea, but it was the one they had. Or at least until Luna recover sufficiently to make way fighting.

But even the nightmares seemed weak, they hurled themselves against the magical barrier and fell apart in the shadows.

"No spell we can use?" Harry asked.

"None that I know of. Bet if Hermione were here she would know."

"You think they were who killed the unicorn?"

"No. I've dealt a lot with these things, it's not their style."

Then they heard the sound of hooves running toward them and the creature that Luna least expected attacked the weak Nightmares. Had a body of horse, but where should be the neck and head he had torso, arms and human head.

Harry was also surprised. He had heard the Centaurs, but did not expect to see one, much less be saved by one of them.

"You're the girl from the stars." He commented, looking at Luna. "And Potter. Alone in the forest at this time, is not a safe place, especially for you."

"We're fine. I've dealt with before Nightmares." Luna replied.

"You don't read the stars, princess? It's just beginning. The shadows are just a warning. You escaped the worst. Know ride? It'll be quicker to get out of the forest. My name is Firenze." He added to bend the front legs to Harry and Luna could climb on his back, though Luna felt totally uncomfortable with the situation, but still felt a little weak.

"What can be worse than those things?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what uses unicorn blood have, Harry Potter?"

"In addition to Luna have used it to protect us, no." Harry said surprised by the strange question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

Luna winced at the memory of that detail but remained silent. She was trying to piece together the puzzle, without much success.

"Because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn. Only someone who has nothing to lose and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The unicorn blood will keep it alive, even when it is on the verge of death, but at a terrible price. Slain something pure and defenseless to save itself and only have a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches it's lips."

"But who'd be that desperate?" Harry thought aloud "If the person will be cursed forever, death's better, is not it?"

"It is" Firenze agreed, "unless it needs to stay alive long enough to drink something else, something that will give it back the full strength and power, which means that it can never die. You know what is hidden in the school at this time?"

"No."

But they had reached the edge of the forest.

"You'll soon find out. But be careful. And you, princess, should look at the stars and planets with more attention. They have the answers you seek."

And with that he left. Confused, they walked back to the castle. As they approached, Luna felt a little better and managed to teleport them both back to the tower. Expected a sermon and several questions from Hermione, but apparently she slept studying while waiting for them to return. That was good, because both were exhausted and still more confused to respond to anything that night.

* * *

**At first I was not sure I wanted to chapter, but as was writing my mind was failing, until I came across a black hole, then I modified an original scene. The attack of Nightmares was an impromptu after I decided that what I expected for the chapter would not work.**


End file.
